


Heart of Gold

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Happy, Heartgoldshipping, Love, M/M, Romance, Silence, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: After retrieving all the gym badges of Johto and Kanto, Professor Oak has called Gold to do one last thing. That was left Gold to be stunned what he was told to do. Join Gold as he travels around and tries to find two people that have been lost and never been found until he discovers them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokémon or anything like that. If I did, you should've seen Gold in Sun And Moon and not Green/Blue Oak. =p
> 
> Green is MALE in this story.

My name is Gold Ethan Heart. I am the Johto Champion. I love to meet new people and make new friends. I have two best friends. Lyra and Silver. Me and Lyra were best friends since birth. We stayed in touch with each other when we are far away. Same thing with Silver but our encounter was rough. I met him when he stole his starter. Though I got through with him each time we met and won the battles, he challenges me.

I had great intentions of being champions. I always enjoyed battling, and so did my partners. When I did defeat the elite 4 and Lance, I was congratulated by Professor Oak. I was surprised the old man would be here. I wanted an interview as well, but Lance told me that to follow him to the champion room.

My friends congratulated me when I was made the champion. We had a party to celebrate. I had a blast with it. I took a break from traveling as well. My partners deserve it.

After six months of break, I got tired of standing around doing nothing. My Pokemon felt the same way. I discussed with my mother. I told her that I wanted to journey out to Kanto and collect all eight badges. My mother smiled at me and allowed me to go.

My journey in Kanto was great! Lots of new trainers and Pokemon. New challenges to face and zubats to face. I got to challenge the former champion of the Kanto! Green Oak! He was a very powerful trainer. To be expected of a champion. I still remembered what he said to after our battle. "You're powerful just like him." When I said, who was this 'him' person he brushed me off saying that it wasn't important. He advised me to see Professor Oak, his grandfather. I was going there anyways, so I agreed.

"You all patched up buddy?" I asked my flaming buddy.

"Typhlo!" It said

"Alright let's go!" I yelled joyfully as I ran to route 1.

I had encountered some trainers on my way. Around 4 or 5. I don't get it . There were good trainers, but weak little Pokemon here. What were they doing? Guess it just does.

"Do you feel that buddy? It feels like home...." The town of Pallet was a very natural breeze. It was roughly the same size as New Bark Town. There were few homes and a Lab.

"Look Typhlosion! Its the Professor's Lab!" I pointed to the large white building. My partner and I ran over to the building. We had lots of energy to waste. Both of us stood in front of the laboratory.

"We made it. Time to see the Professor." I knocked on the door. I waited patiently at the door. After a few moments, someone had answered.

"Why hello there! The professor is waiting for you." She said. The girl looked around her sixteens with a sun hat with a red Pokeball symbol on it. She wore a blue sleeveless top edge and a red skirt.

"Okay, thanks!" She stepped to the side to let me in. I smiled and went to the professor. Surprisingly, I saw Green here as well. They seemed to be discussing something as I heard whispering. I looked at typhlosion and then spoke.

"Hello" I seemed to have shocked them as I saw them jump a bit.

"Why hello there Gold, It's nice to see you again." Professor Oak said.

"Hi! So I've collected all of the badges, and you said if I did you'll have something to tell me or something." I reminded him.

"Ah, yes, Gold, for all you're efforts I can now grant you permission to go to Mt. Silver."

"Mt. Silver? Why would I want to go there? It's freezing up there!'"

"We know" Green started. "And we want you to do us a huge favor for us."

"Oh, what is it?" I asked

"I-We want you to go up the summit and retrieve the Kanto Legend, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds out what he needs to do for Oak, Green, and the girl. He goes into the Mt. Silver! 
> 
> (I'm bad at summaries)

"WHAT!? RED?!" I said shocked.

I saw the professor's aids and the girl staring at us. I was shocked even to have a request like that. I mean finding the champion Red. During my journey, I kept hearing mini stories about him. Especially when I started to become famous, I remembered someone saying that they reminded them of a kid who saved them when team rocket had stolen their Pokemon. He was a hero in Kanro, and people acknowledged him in Johto.

"Yes, Green had brought it up to me a few months ago when he found out that you were coming to Kanto to collect the gym badges. And when you beat him, he had the same power of Red."

"But...Am I? I'm just a trainer I'm nowhere near his level. I think." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"You collected 16 badges and eliminated Team Rocket for good. You defeated the elite four in one go. You're the champion of Johto too" Green said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I could go up the Mountain... you know what? I'll do it. I'll bring him down for you guys." I said boldly while rubbing the button of my nose with my finger.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The teenager girl from the door said. She hugged him and then released him

"No problem... and I didn't catch your name. What was it again?" Seriously I didn't know.

"Silly me. I haven't introduced myself. The Name's Blue, best friend with Red and this cutie little Green." She said. I hear her name before when Green was talking on the phone with someone after before our Gym battle.

"I'll inform Red's Mother in case she wants you to give him a message or something," Oak said.

"Okay, I'll go back home and start getting things ready." I went out the door enthusiastically. To be honest, I really want to meet Red now. I want to have the most epic battle ever! Champion against Champion. I wonder how that'll play out.

I waved goodbye to Blue who was shouting at me. Saying stuff like "Good luck!"

Typhlosion walked behind me, like always, and we had picked up some snacks from Viridian City. I had a small bag of potato chips and I got my best friend a candy bar. I laughed when he snatched it out of my hands when I brought it into his sight. We both love sweets. I, of course, got something for my other partners. When I sat down on a public bench, I called Lyra to inform here of my mission.

"Lyra!" I called from my PokeGear.

"What is it, Ethan?" She said

"I'm going to Mt. Silver! Isn't that amazing?"

"Woah! Really? I heard that there are strong wild Pokemon that live there. Not to mention the snow storms!"

"I know it sounds like a death mission but its very important. I'm supposed to retrieve the Kanto Champion Red from there."

"The Legendary?!" She sounds startled

"Yeah, Oak said I'm the only one that can match up to his strength. So I'm going to head there tomorrow."

"Oh be careful then. Don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to come down with a cold."

"I'm serious!"

"I know"

I ended the call and look out into the blue sky. I sighed for a moment before getting up and returning my partner's back to their respective Poké Ball. I started to head back home to New Bark Town.

"Hello, Ethan." My mother said when I entered the house. She was in the living room on her laptop. She seems to be doing important as she had her reading glasses on.

"Hey, Mom. Whatcha up to?" I asked

"Just reading an online document. Nothing too important. She said. I nodded and started to go up my room.

I put my bag down on the side of my door. I hopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Getting Red back..." I muttered to myself. "I wonder how you are. I know you're powerful, but I want to see how you look like. I'm really hoping I'd get a chance to have a battle with you. When that day comes, I won't ever back down."

The next morning I said goodbye to my mother. She said to be careful and not to hurt myself. I smiled and nodded and went on my way to the Reception Gate. I Contacted Oak to let him know I was going to be at the gate soon. He said that he had one of his aids deliver some letters to me and to retrieve them once I got there.

Later, I had arrived at the reception gate about half an hour later. I saw one of Oak's aids rushing to me. He gave me a pink envelope that read To Red, in the neatest handwriting I've seen before in my life, and another one that reads To Gold. I saw it was the same person from who wrote Red's letter. I opened it and read it.

Dear Gold,

I received news from professor Oak that will you be returning my son Red. I wish you good luck and my thanks for doing such a thing. This won't be an easy task. Not because of the harsh conditions, but with Red. He won't be convinced so easily as Green had tried many times but failed. He refuses to leave and talk. Good Luck and thank you very so much.

Sincerely,

-Delia Fire

I closed the letter. The determination in me is boiling. To get him down knowing that it will make his mother happy and I know it will make the champion's friends happy as well.

I showed the security guard my 16 badges and told her my name. She 'oh' and said to me that Oak had told her that I was coming and before she let me in, she warned me of scary-strong Pokémon living there.

There I was, the base of Mt. Silver. There was a breeze out here but nothing too threatening. I glanced at the green sign in front of me.

"Route 28 huh?" I said to myself. Typhlosion was out of his Poké Ball and was scanning the area.

In the grass, I had encountered some wild Pokémon they were strong, but not strong enough to beat Typhlosion. In the distance, I saw a house. I titled my head in confusion on why someone would be crazy enough to live here besides Red, then I came across a Pokemon Center. Strangely there is one. I decided that I would stay there to get my bag organized if I was in some trouble.

Upon entering, I saw that this was a full Pokémon Center with a Poké Mart in it. It was cool to be honest. None other towns or cities had these kinds of Pokémon centers. The nurse was here, the WiFi Club people, and the market employees. They all looked at me when they heard the automatic doors slide open. They appeared to be watching the be television on the wall.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center" Nurse Joy said with a welcoming smile.

"Hey," I replied. "How are you. There's barely anyone here."

"Well, we get about a few people a month. You're our first person this time." She said as she put my Poké Balls on the machine.

"Oh, and also, who is that person lives on the right?" I asked her.

"Huh? Someone lives here? I haven't seen anyone that lives here before."

"Really? Because they're right over there." I pointed over to a bunch of trees outside the windows.

"Well, Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon are fully restored. Please, come back anytime!" She said and I nodded.

Before leaving the center, I bought some full restores and full heals as well. Since I didn't have very many. But I can't be Champion of the Pokémon League without knowing how to spend full restores.

As I started to exit, they all waisted me good luck. I waved goodbye at them and left. I hopped off the high ground I was on and landing in the grass. I saw the cave that leads to Mt. Silver's cave. To the left of me, there was a waterfall that made an ear-splitting noise. To the right, there were some rocks that seem to be climbable.

I remember yesterday that Professor Oak has given me HM8, rock climb. This thing could be useful at times like this. I had taught Ampharos Rock Climb. He helped me get on top of the rocks and to the top. There was another cave, and I went through it.

I ended up outside. I was getting a bit cold. Enough to make shiver from time to time. I looked out to see I was a bit high up.

"Dam, look at that Typhlosion. You can see the reception gate from here!" I said and continue on.

I had some encounters on my wave to the next cave. I looked around, and it was a tiny cavern. I 'Ugh' as I went into the wrong cave. I exited it and went down the edge. Once again, I had a few encounters with wild Pokémon. It started to bother me so I used a max repel. Another cave entrance was near. I entered it and went straight. I took a right turn since it was the only way I could go.

I was in the thicker part of Mt. Silver.

"I guess we have to walk all the way to the top buddy," I said as I had my sight upward.

To get to the exit, we had to make massive loops the cavern. The closer I got, the colder it became. Maybe I should've worn some warm clothes instead of shorts.

Eventually, this whole Mt. SIlver maze thing was getting irritating. Going to multiple caves entrances and coming out the other side. Not to mention I was freezing to death up here as I got close to the peek, especially when I had to exit and go into the outside. This would likely be my last trip up this frigid mountain, but if I failed this mission, I have to go up again.

Slowly, I had grown a custom to this cold. Maybe this happened to Red and the cold was really something that was a slight care in the world like "Oh, I'm breathing air"

Then I started to ponder about my partners. Oh, how lucky they were in those warm Poke Balls. Not having to go through this cold mountain. I sighed loudly and I came across some stones like when I first entered Mt. Silver. I knew what I had to do. I call my Ampharos. He had a happy smile on its face. I smiled as well and told it to help me climb up these stones. It responded and then it kneeled over for me to hop on its back. I told him to keep going forward as there were three passageways. I also let myself get too comfortable when I buried my cold face into his warm yellow fur.

In the cave, I am still attached to my friend Ampharos and when I looked around, I could see Sneasels going into their mini homes in a burrow they dug out.

"Can you climb up those Ampharos?" I questioned as I saw a long staircase of stones that reached to the peak. I saw his determined expression kick in and it started to climb.

"You can do it, pal." I said rubbing Ampharos' head affectionately. He made a cry of enjoyment. He started gaining some speed and before I knew it, we reached the top.

"Great job Ampharos!" I grinned and rubbed its head which made him cry out with joy. I returned it the red sphere.

I had a look around. In front of me, there was a used campfire. I examined it for a bit, and it looks like it was recently put out. I had a thought in my head. Was the Legend really here? A cave was there. I heard the cold winds whistling. I shivered when I have gotten closer to it. Snow is falling. Just great... I sighed and took a deep breath and endured the freezing weather.

Maybe bring my goggles would've been a great idea as I couldn't see a thing here. Snow got in my eye as well. I peeked my eyes so I can get a better view of what was in front of me, and also to see that I didn't fall off this mountain.

Then, when I got close, I saw a dark figure in my view. I had picked up my pace to see what it was. But then it moved. I was a bit shaken up as I assumed it was some sort of rock, but no. It was a living creature.

"H-Hello?" My words tripped as it was frigid out here.

The figure walked closer to me and to be honest, I was a bit frightened. The first thing that I saw were those red orbs. They were... attractive... Moments later, they figure had stopped in front of me. I saw who he was. A taller guy than me. Black hair and pale skin with a tint of red on his cheeks because of the cold. Sleeveless jacket and blue pants. Black and red shoes. That's when I realized it was the great legendary Pokemon Trainer/Champion...Red!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I added Pokemon to Gold's team that are mine from my Soul Silver game. I will make the next Chapter about Red and Gold and see if they can get along or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finally meets Red! Read the chapter to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finally out! I hope you all enjoy it it =3

 

 There he was. The legendary trainer himself. Standing right in front of me!

"Red! You have to be Red! Are you Red?" I said in excitement I waited for an answer. He nodded and went passed by me.

"Hey!" I yelled when he seemed to not care and just walk away. I followed behind him forgetting all about the coldness.

"Don't just walk away like that. Why didn't you talk to me?" I said. he shrugged.

 Then I remember about the letter his mother sent to me. He doesn't talk. It made me wonder, if he was the Champion, then how does he command his Pokémon? Brainwaves? That'd be cool!

 The cold went through my sweater as I shivered non stop. My teeth chattered and my cheeks turned red. I saw how Red peek over his shoulder. I saw him grab one of the red spheres in his belt and toss it. It released the Orange flying lizard. It roared while spreading its wings. It looked at Red before nodding. It blew fire to the logs in front. Soon, the cave got warmer. It wasn't enough as I was still cold.

 I turned to the entrance to the cave. A blizzard I thought. Then I felt a hand on my right shoulders. I turned back and saw Red. His crimson eyes had stared into my golden eyes. I could tell that he wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold that's all." I smiled at him and he nodded.

 Just who was Red besides a Pokémon trainer. I know he's silent and strong but everyone knows that. I want know Red as a person and not his title. He's so interesting.

"Hey Red," I started. "How long have you been up here?" I said looking at him. He had three fingers up. "Thee...years?" He nodded. "What?! That's insane!" I said shocked. He shrugged.

 Red went to the campfire and poked it with a stick. I just sat there warming myself up. Once I was warm I remembered that I had a letter for him. I had grabbed my bag and searched for it. The pink envelope it was in my key item pouch. I brought it out and I turned to Red who is still poking the fire. I stood up and walked to the other side of the fire.

"Here Red, for you," I said holding his letter with both of my hands. He looked at me for a moment before taking it. Red looked at the envelope for a moment before leaving to a deeper part of the cavern. He must have wanted some privacy. I understood that.

 It was quiet. The only sound is the fire cracking and me shifting around the. I see snow piling up in the entrance and I hear the wind harshly blowing. My Pichu came out of its Ball.

"Pi!" It said happily nuzzling my chest.

"Hey, Pibu . Happy to be out?" I said since it doesn't always like being kept inside its ball.

"Chu~" It climbed on my lap and I giggled, petting its head and scratching behind its ear. Making him happy.

 A few minutes passed. I started to think about Red. What was taking him so long? I hope he didn't hurt himself... Agh! He's fine! Why am I worried about him? I just met him only a few minutes ago, he's been up here for three years so he's fine..

*THUD*

 I heard a thud that came from where Red left too. I quickly walked to where I heard the noise, Pibu following behind. I checked the area and saw the pink letter on the ground on the verge of falling. I bent down a bit to retrieve the letter and then my eyes caught something...someone!

"Oh my gosh!" I said as I saw Red laying face down where I first climbed up with Ampharos. Pichu seemed surprised as well.

 I called out my partner, Ampharos to climb down. It had no trouble doing so. Once at the bottom, I had shaken Red to see if he responded. No, he didn't.

 I did my best to carry him with my own strength, but couldn't. I had Ampharos take him to the top while I wait for him to take me up.

 It seems that Red was knocked out. I had put some bandages on his forehead to stop some of the bleedings. I was thinking of bringing him to the Pokémon Center so he could get check out and have better treatment, but he wouldn't like coming down...

 I had a little help from my partner as he helped me carry Red to his sleeping bag that was laying on the floor nice and flat. Once he was carefully placed down, I called my Ampharos back to its Poké Ball.

 About five minutes later, I removed his wet, bandage from the blood, and I put on some new ones on him. As I was putting them, I saw those red eyes open. I yelped as he stared straight at me.

"RED! Oh my gosh! You startled me!" I said frightened by his stare. We stared at each other for a while before Red moved his eyes to the side then back to me. Then I noticed that I was in front of his face.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I was only putting bandages on! I swear! Sorry!" My body pushed itself out of his personal space. I sat down on my part of the fire. My heart was pounding nonstop. I took a small glance at Red who had his head tilted a little. And oh boy was I sweating.

 There is an awkward silence in the air. I stole glances from the older teen. He looks so...appealing. His silky black hair. His silence is amusing. How can he can say something without speaking. By looking at him, my guess that he’s seventeen or sixteen. I’m not that younger.

 Moments later, I heard Red get off from the floor. He started walking to the entrance of the cavern. I watched him as he paused for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Wait!" I stopped Red's tracks. He turned around and turned to face me. "Are you Alright? I mean, you still have injuries." I asked him and he nodded his head. "O-Okay, if you say so..." I saw him smile at me. I sighed when he left the cavern. It was the first time I’ve seen him smile. And to me too. My heart started to pump fast.

 

 I just stayed in the cavern when he left. I don't know how someone could live here if that's what he's doing. I examined the area. It's all mostly stone. There were wooden cabinets. A stove made out of stone. Red as something going here.

"Pika!" I hear a cry coming from the outside.

 I know that cry. It's a cry made from a Pikachu. I stood up on my feet and walked out where I heard the sound. The snow got in the way of my sight. I heard the same cry again and got louder as I approached its call. Once I was close enough I saw that Red was laying on the ground. I gasped and rushed down to him. I shook the male a few times, but he didn't respond. I didn't know what to do.

"Ahh...what should I do?" I said freaking out.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse caught my attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pi-pi-pika-chu!" It said like the jingle from the Pokémon Center when they were healing. I awed as it said that but I understood. It then released one Red Pokémon. The giant fire Pokémon roared as it came out. I was amazed but it's powerful flame coming out its mouth. Typhlosion could probably match up with his's.

"Pika. Pikachu..." I witnessed the two talk together. It seemed that Charizard understood and lean over. Pikachu climbed on Charizard and called me over. I nodded and put my arms around Red so I could carry him. I had a bit of trouble doing so, but I had the determination to help Red.

"Charizard, if you could please fly us down to the Pokémon Center, it would really help Red," I said and it nodded. We sore through the chilly winds. Luckily, the fire Pokémon's tail is close to us that it provided a little warmth.

 I held Red close to me for warmth. Anyone who would be up here would be cold. Then I noticed, he's actually quite warm. It was a strange feeling I have. I could feel my heart thumping when I looked at the older male's pale face. It was peaceful

  
"Pika?" I raised my head in shock as I heard Pikachu's voice. Its head was tilted a little.

"Huh? W-what's wrong?" I asked the electric mouse.

"Pi-pi." It laughed. I didn't understand why he was behaving like this when its trainer isn't well.

 Minutes later, I saw the Pokémon center up  ahead.

"Get ready to let Charizard," I said as we came close. I thought about it. Red didn't seem to be willing to go down this mountain and what if he wakes up and finds himself no in his cavern? Will he be mad at me?

 I carried Red with own strength. I heard footsteps coming towards me when I went inside the Pokémon Center through the automatic doors.

"Oh, my. This that who I think it is?" I heard a female voice

"Yes, Nurse. It is. And can you please help me?" I asked her.

"Oh! Yes! Come over here!" She guided me to the rooms where she took care of the injured Pokémon.

 The nurse lead me to an empty room that was for a human. She helped me get Red on the hospital bed. I was told to step outside.

 Pikachu and I were sitting on the chairs next to Red's room. I thought, _maybe I should let Pibu out. Since they most likely would get along._ So I did. It sat on my lap and my small partner shook its head, from being in the Poké Ball for long, and smiled at me. I rubbed his chin as I knew he loves it and he made a pleasant cry.

"Haha. You love that don't you?" I giggled

"Chu~"

 I saw Pikachu's facial expression. I could tell that it was quite jealous. Maybe because Pichu was getting all of the attention. Then it glared at my partner. It looked angry now. I took my attention on Pichu and found it smirking.

"Pika-CHU!"

"WHA!" I said as I nearly been electrocuted.

"Hey, watch it!" I scowled at the mouse Pokemon. Once I said that it looked pissed. It then turned away from me.

"Pika-CHU!"

"WHA!" I said as I nearly been electrocuted.

"Hey, watch it!" I scowled at the mouse Pokemon. Once I said that it looked pissed. It then turned away from me.

”Chu Chu” says Pibu  _Yup, they’re getting along well._

 I took the time to feed my Pokémon some berries while we were waiting. I even fed Red's Pokémon as well. They growled at me when they saw me and not their trainer. Thankfully, Red’s Pikachu was here to tell them that I’m friendly.

 Minutes later, the nurse came out of Red's room. I turned to face her and stood up.

"How is he?" I asked with concern.

"He'll Be Fine." Says Joy. "He'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Thank goodness. And Nurse, would you keep Red hidden when he's resting here? I don't want anyone to know that he's here." I asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

 Pikachu and I with Pibu on my head I went inside the room. There I saw Red's peaceful face. He was resting on the bed and his hat was left on the hook on the wall. My face started to heat up when I realized I was staring at him for too long. Just why am I looking at him?

 The mouse Pokémon climbed up the bed and rested its body on its trainer's chest. I sat down in the wooden chair across from Red.

 After a while, I started to hear some shifting. I looked to my right and saw that Red was getting up. I straight up and happy that he was okay.

"Red! Are you feeling alright?" I asked and he looked at him with a blank gaze. He looked around the place. It took him a few moments before turning his head. He looks pretty mad. My guess was that he was down the mountain.

"I-I'm Sorry. I didn't know what to do a-and your Pikachu told me to take you here. And so I did."

 Red looked over at his friend on his lap.

"Pika." It nodded in approved that it told me too.

 I hear a sigh escape from his lips and then it scratched behind Pikachu's ear. Making it cry in pleasure.

"Hey Red." Red turned to look at me. "While you're here recovering, I've told the nurse to not let anyone see you and keep you hidden. I'd thought that since you were alone here that you'd still want to be alone..." I said looking down at the floor. There was a brief silence in the room. Then it came to me that I said that he wanted some alone time.

"O-oh, I should go then... I'll come back later then..." I said getting and started walking to the exit. I grabbed Pibu off my head and carried it in my arms.

 I was bit saddened for some reason. I had brought him down against his will. He didn't want that and will shew me away if I was still around. Maybe with his Pikachu

"No, stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the ending? Did I do it correctly? I’ve been meaning to update last week, but didn’t have the time to do so. I’ll have another chapter by Sunday so look out for that ^-^ 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I’ll fix it right away!
> 
> Thank you for leaving some kudos! I really appreciate it and it helps me write and publish chapters faster. If you haven’t already, then please leave some kudos. Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold spends time with Red on the mountain. He brings a treat for both of them to eat and Red gladly takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out! Woah! I hope you all like it! Enjoy this chapter!

"No, stay"

I felt my body react to the new voice I heard. My limp body straightens up. I turned around.

"What? Red was that you?" I asked in shock as the only people here were me and him. I saw his right hand covering up his mouth. Red nodded slightly and I stayed put.

"You... you actually talked! I said. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I heard Red gasp when I did. I felt his body tensed up, but soon felt soft. Red pushed me away. 

"Sorry. It's just the first time I've heard your voice." I said smiling at him. He kept his usual blank look, but I found him smiling for a split second.

"So you want me to say?" I asked.

Red nodded in reply.

"Why? Don't you want you personal space a-and don't you want me away because I took you down even though I didn't ask you..." 

I looked downward. I'm still feel bad about bringing Red down from Mt. Silver. 

"Don't feel bad." My head rose again. His voice was soft and warming. It was audible, well for me at least.

"How can I not? You were mad when you first awoke here." I said looking into those red eyes. 

Red didn't say anything, but those eyes told me that he wasn't mad at me.

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked.

Red didn't say anything. He looked at the ground and then looked at me. His stare was unusual. It wasn't his normal stare, but something else. His eyes sparkled for a moment. I must be hallucinating. I thought to myself.

I sighed.

"I guess I'll stay then." I said and sat down on a chair.

"Tell me about yourself." I heard Red's voice again. I looked up at him.

"H-huh? Okay. Well, I'm from Johto, New Bark Town. I started out in that place and I got my starter Pokémon there. Cyndaquil was the one I chose. I've beaten all of the gyms and disbanded team rocket during my journey around Johto..." I said. After I said that I disbanded Team Rocket, Red looked angry.

"What's wrong." I asked him. He didn't reply, though I think it had something to do with the rockets. "Hey, don't be so made. I know you've disbanded them three years ago, but I got rid of the ones branching off in Johto." I said. I heard a sigh escape his lips.

"Anyways, I've got my champion title in Johto and then started another journey in Kanto. I've got all my gym badges there." I finished.

"You have 16?" Red said.

"Yeah! It was a great challenge I've got to admit." I sheepishly smile at Red. He looked at me and nodded.

 

There was a smacking noise coming from the window. Red and I looked at the window.

"Hey, it's hailing." I said. Hail is pretty cool. But it's not so great during a battle and outside in a normal landscape area -not this mountain- it was neat to have and see it fall.

Red made a 'tch' sound and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Hail. It's noting." He said.

"Well, not all of us live on a frigid mountain." I joked and laughed a bit. Red glared at me and then looked out the window.

After about five minutes later, the nurse came in with a tray. She offered us some hot chocolate. I gladly took it. Red did as well. She smile and left the room.

"Mmm..." I loved hot chocolate. It was my favorite beverage to drink during the winter. 

I was tasking slips of my drink and talking to Red. He seems to be calm. He wasn't like this during Mt. Silver. He seemed so blank and now he's neutral. His face wasn't blank and I want it to stay like that. 

 

I spent an hour here. The weather was sunny now. I character my PokéGear to see that it was late. It was about to be 7 o'clock. I better get home. My mother would be worried sick right now.

"Say Red, I've gotta go. It's getting dark out and my mother will be worried right now." I informed Red. He looked at me for a moment, then he turned to the window. He sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow Red. I promise." I assured him. He didn't look at me. To be honest, I didn't want to leave. I like being around him. Especially when it's the legendary trainer.

I took a small glance over my shoulders. I saw those Red eyes look at me. They appeared to have bleakness in them. I felt my heart feel sorry.

I had left the Pokémon Center and I started to check for any messages. I've got some. A few from Lyra and one each Oak and three from my mother.

How are you dear?  
Come back and visit me when you get the chance.  
I love you dear.

I replied back saying that I will come home soon. The others had similar response saying if I was Alright.

I had Typhlosion out since it was getting dark out and cold. Tomorrow, I have to bring my woolly sweater next time and bring a yellow scarf. I'll visit Red first thing in the morning. I hope he won't be lonely. 

 

I arrived at my hometown and I came back home. My mother was happy that I returned. She saw that I was cold and she made some hot chocolate for me to get all warmed up inside.

"So, How was it? Did you see the Kanto Champion?" My mother asked.

I stop drinking my drink. I hesitated to answer her.

"I-I did... but he got injured when we were on the mountain and I took him to the Pokémon Center to get him patched up."

"Oh my, is he alright?"

"Yeah yeah. He's alright. Im going back to visit him tomorrow morning!" I said.

"Remember about your mission Ethan. You're supposed to bring him down." Mom says.

"I know, but he seems to not wanting to come down."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. It's getting late. Wrap up and go to sleep. Good night Ethan."

"Night mother." I said.

I wonder, when I visit Red tomorrow, I should bring him something. Maybe a rage candy bar. Those are hot in this region. I obtained a few of them from Lyra.

 

Morning arrived. My alarm clock went off and I got out of bed. I got ready for the day. Taking my warm shower and then getting my things together for my trip to the Pokémon Center. I had gotten the Rage Candy Bar out of my drawer. I got two out since I will be needed a snack when I make my trip over to Red. I put my woolly sweater and yellow scarf in my bag just in case if it gets cold.

I left my house and called out Togetaro, my Togekiss. It smiled at me and I told it to fly me to fly me route 28. I let Pibu out since it loves soaring in the sky. 

Minutes passed and I saw the Pokémon Center. I told Togetaro to land. I stood ground in front of the entrance of the Pokémon Center and returned Togetaro back to its Poké Ball. Pibu stayed where it was and I didn’t mind.

I entered the Center. I say Nurse Joy siting her her chair in the front desk. She saw me coming up and asked me, “Are you here to see Red?” I felt a little heat coming from my cheeks. 

“Y-Yes.” I said.

“Oh, you just missed him. He left back up the mountain.” She says

“What?! Ugh! I have to climb up there again?!” I said annoyed that he’d just leave back up there.

Even if he wasn’t here, I have to make use of this trip here to the Center useful. I started to let my partners out and refreshed them. I fed them as well. Those Poké Puffs looks delicious though. But I wasn’t allowed to eat them as they were only for Pokémon. And when I tried to take a nibble off of one, Nurse Joy would give me a glare.

 

After which, we left the building and I started to climb all the way up again. I had put on my sweater and scarf before I enter the cave. I felt myself getting warm and I cuddled with myself.

 

I recognized the long climbable rocks. Those were the ones that I used to reach Red. I called Ampharos our to lend me a hand. We climbed together and then we reached the top. I thanked it and let it join me as we walked out into the peek.

I was cold. It wasn’t freezing like when I first came up here. Thanks to this sweater and scarf, I was kept warm but some of the cold air still got through. 

“Hey!” I called out when I saw a familiar figure sitting down on the edge of the Mountain. I could recognize him anywhere.

Red’s back straighten when I called him. He turned around and my Golden eyes met with his sanguine ones.

“Red! There you are!” I said running up to him. I smiled at him and sat down next to him. Pikachu went to go meet my Ampharos.

“Why did you leave?” I asked.

He tilted his head at me.

“The Pokémon Center! I went over to see you earlier, but the nurse said that I just missed you and went up back here again.” I said with my cheeks turning a reddish color from the cold.

Red looked into the distance. I saw that we were facing Johto.

“Hey! We can see my rejoin I’m from here!” I said. Red nodded and smiled.

“Have you ever been to Johto before?” I asked him. He then looked at me and I looked at him. He shook his head. 

“Oh, it’s lovely. It’s not the same as Kanto. I like the Kimono Girls. They’re pretty and put up a good fight as well.” I said laughing.

I took a small glance at the older male. His eyes were covered with the shadow caused by his hat. I wondered what’s up.

“Hey, Red, what’s the matter?” I asked. Even without his eyes, I could feel that he was angry. Was he angry at me? What did I say? My big mouth must’ve said something that could’ve insulted him.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” I apologize imminently. “I don’t know what I said, but I’m sorry!”

Red made a ‘Huh?’ sound. I looked at him.

“I felt that you were angry a-and I thought that I said something that made you hate me. So... I’m sorry.” I said.

My face was burning. Not from the cold of course, by the action Red did. I laughed and then took off my hat and ruffled my hair.

I don’t know why I act like this whenever Red does something. I blush at him every time. Even his face is something that adore....Wait What?!

“Are you sick?” I heard the older male speak to me. He touched my cheek and I instantly blushed hard.

“AH! NO! I-I mean, I’m fine... I brought something for you.” I said getting the Rage Candy Bar out of my bag. I got both of ours and hand Red one.

“Here, these are Rage Candy Bars. They’re delicious and hot in Mahogany Town in the Johto Region! People from other regions like to buy one and take them home. The people who sell them must be rich.” I jokingly said. Red looked at me and smiled. I grinned at home sheepishly.

“Gold... thank you...” Red spoke softly. I stopped grinning and look at him.

“For the Candy? Sure no problem!” I said unwrapping mine and took a huge bite.

Red shook his head and smiled before undoing the wrapping and biting his Rage Candy Bar. I saw his eyes sparkled when he took his bite.

“It’s good isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Gold, thank you again. For this...” 

I could feel that Red was trying to say something else to me, but he couldn’t say it. It kinda bugged me though. I’m willing to listen to what others say if they felt embarrassed or anything like that. I could keep secretes. Most of them...

“Is something bothering you Red?” I looked at Red.

Without thinking, I put my arm around Red’s back. I heard Red gasp and then looked away. I felt myself scooting closer to him.

“Pika!” 

Immediately, I was brought back to reality. I gasped and turning into a scarlet color. I moved away from Red making a gap between us. I looked behind me were I heard the cry. I saw that Pikachu and Ampharos made a snowman together. 

“Awe. H-how cute.” I said still embarrassed about the incident earlier.

I heard Red get up from his spot. His blue jeans is what I saw first then his pale hand. I saw that he was smiling with a tint of rosy red on his cheeks. It looks like he’s offering his hand. I hesitated first then eventually taking it. But when I did, Red did the unimaginable to me. Something I didn’t except him to do not after what I did earlier... I couldn’t describe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I’ve received some kudos and it got me motivated to write more! Honestly, I’ve enjoyed writing this and would continue it. Like I said I would update today and here it is!
> 
> Thank you for your kudos! Much appreciated! I will post another chapter next week! Look forward to that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find it what Gold was talking about the previous chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finally out! Enjoy reading this!

* * *

 I couldn't describe this feeling inside my me. My heart pumped rapidly and my cheeks grew crimson and my eyes were wide opened. Both of my hands were gripped tightly by Red. I couldn't escape, not like I wanted to.

 Anyone would know what was happing right this very moment. I was being kissed on the lips by a legend. I was frozen in place then Red pulled away after about a minute. His face was flushed.

"Gold, I like you," Red said holding my two hands. Once he said that I couldn't think, I couldn't move. Everything was still for me. "Gold?" I heard my name be called

"Huh? O-oh."

"When we spent some time in the cavern, I've looked at you and well, I've thought you were pretty cute. And now you're acting all innocent. I like that. It was love at first sight for me." Red said giving me an embrace. To be honest, I liked his hug. It was warming and safe...

"Do you like me?"

 I was put on the spot. I didn't know how to answer him. I like Red. But as a friend. I didn't want to reject him he'll be sad and I don't feel like rejecting him.

"I'll give you some time. We only met yesterday. But I'm sure that I like you." Red said tightening his hug. I hugged back. "You're cuddly~" I blushed when he started to nuzzle his head on my shoulder

"I-I...can you please stop?" I said and tried to pull away from him.

"I'm cold," Red spoke.

"Well, if you're cold then why are you wearing nothing but a sleeveless jacket?out I pointed out.

 Red have seemed to ignored my question as he pulled away from the embrace. He looked at me. He then pulled my scarf off and I let him.

"You can use it if you want." I offered him. He then shook his head. He then wrapped it around me, then himself. I gasped as he tied the scarf around both of us.

"This will keep me warm," Red said smiling. Be nuzzled on my cheek which made me insanely embarrassed. I wanted to go inside the cavern to stop this embracement. But I like the view from up here. I enjoyed seeing it here and thankfully that Red showed me this. No wonder that he stayed up here. It's actually quite nice.

"Let's go inside. I know you want to go." Red and I went back into the cavern. I don't know why I didn't take off the scarf. Something about this was so trancing.

 Red had a different idea of transport. Instead of walking, he carried me over. My best guess was that I wouldn't have to walk, tippy-toeing.

 Before I knew it, we were in the cavern. Red sat me down next to him. We both sat outside on the cold stone floor. We were still tied up to each other. I eventually came to my senses and lifted the scarf so I would get out.

"Hey, I don't want this. I'm sorry..." I said shaking my head in the process of getting the scarf off.

 There was silence in the cavern. I got nervous about what Red is doing right now. I took a little peek at Red's facial expression. Red had a straight face. His eyes were drawn to me. I saw that his eyes were filled with sorrow like he's been rejected.

"Don't be sad. I don't like it when people are sad." I said, putting Red into an embrace. I heard the older male gasp at my sudden contact.

"I'm not sad..." I heard Red say as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

 Red was caressing my back. It was quite nice. It reminds me of how my father used to soothe me down when I was a little kid. My body went limp. Those were nice memories and I'm glad that I was reminded of them. I wonder what he's doing or where he's at.

 Soon, I pulled away. I'd say that that hug was one of the best ones yet. I looked at Red for a moment. He was just staring at me. He was back to his old self again. His blank gaze over me.

 I spent what had felt like an hour with Red. I had a look at the time in my PokeGear. I realize it more than just an hour. My eyes widen as I saw that it was twelve o'clock. I got up from the entrance where I watched Red train. I called out to Red, who was training with Charizard. Red stopped immediately what he was doing. He went up to me and I knew he was asking me what I wanted.

"I...um I've spent all morning here with you and I wanted to let you know that I'm going back down," I said giving him a smile.

 Red didn't seem happy. His straight face had turned into a slight frown. I knew he doesn't want me to leave him. Well. If he was down from here, I might have spent the whole afternoon with him and not leave until the sun went down.

"Red, I've spent the whole morning with you. Isn't that enough? I'm sorry, but I don't like the cold., Red." I explained to him.

 I heard a sigh coming out of his lips. He then nodded at me and then took off my scarf. I don't need it. I'm sure he'll love to have it.

"No need to return it Red. I'll be more than happy to give it to you!" I said with a bright grin on my face. I saw how Red stopped removing it.

"Are you sure..." He says those words like a whisper.

"Yeah! You said that you were cold. So I'm letting you have it! I won't need it. I have this jacket on and even if I do become cold and unable to move, I'll have my buddy Typhlosion with me!" I explained to him. He nodded and then gave me one last embrace.

 It was a long and lasting hug with me being the one to nuzzle my face into Red's chest, me being smaller than the other. With that, I waved goodbye to Red as I went down the mountain. I could tell that the scarf that I've given him, he's was going to cherish it.

 

 In my bedroom, I reflected on what happened that morning. I've pondered about why Red did this to me. His kiss... It was my first kiss and I don't know what to think of it. Was it wrong to do that? Or is it wrong that I... kind of liked it? Ah! What am I thinking?! I hid my face in my pillow. What am I feeling?

**_*ring*_ **

 My PokeGear started to ring. I checked the caller ID and it was my childhood friend, Lyra. I answered it.

"Hey, Lyra. What's up?"

"Ethan! Where are you at?"

"I'm at my house why?"

"Okay! You're off the mountain! I came over earlier and your mother said that you had visited Red."

"Oh yeah. He looked lonely when I first met him, so I went back and gave him some company."

"And company as in the whole morning. I tried calling again but you weren't available."

"Really? I guess calls don't reach Mt. Silver haha. But why did you call?"

"Oh, I want to spend some time with you while Silver was out training in the dragon's den. He says he's going to challenge you again sometime next week."

"Oh really? I'd be waiting then. Hey, I need to talk to you when we meet up. It's about something I'm not sure of..."

"Hmm... Alright. Meet me in at Cherrygrove City's Café in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

 I ended the call with my childhood friend. I got off my bed and I put on my signature hat on and sweater as well as my shoes. I exited my house saying goodbye to my mother and told her where I was going.

 Pibu was out and inhaling the fresh air. It also  sneaked into my bag and stole the berries I was growing in the berry pot that I was given in the Flower Shop.

 Not long after, we made it to the café. Lyra was sitting on the table to the left corner where there was a painting of the Sprout Tower. Lyra saw and she motioned me to sit over there. I smiled and went over.

"Hello, Ethan!" Lyra greeted me with a smile.

"Hey. Lyra. How's Silver?" I spoke as I took a seat in front of her and started the conversation.

"He's great! He's just been training a lot this week. More than he used to. You better have been training yourself, Ethan."

"I have. Maybe, but Lyra, I need to talk to you about something." I say, getting serious.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, it's about what happened today at the mountain."

"So about Red?" She asked

"Yeah..."

"What happened up there?" Lyra asked

"Red was... H-he I-I"

"Red was what?"

"I-I..."

"Spit it out already!" She raised her voice at me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Red kissed me alright!" I shouted, but not out loud so that people could hear.

"He What?! Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes! A-and I not sure what to do..." I said.

"Hmm. Did you like it?" She asks. I was flushed when she said that.

"I-I... No! Of course not! I mean maybe...?" I felt my cheeks getting even more flushed as I answered her. Kinda.

"Oh Ethan, I know what's going on." She laughed.

"N-no I don't!"

"Stop lying to yourself. It's okay if you're gay! You'll be the same strong little Ethan you are today!"

"I'm not little! Or gay! I'm a normal kid."

"Gold...you're lying to yourself. I want you to go back up there, and hang out with Red some more. You've only known him for two days now. You got to know him better!"

 Lyra was right. It only took a month for her and Silver to start dating. Maybe it will take the same amount of time for me too... Not dating of course.

  
 About two days passed since I last visited Red. I didn't want to go back to the frigid mountain again because of the snow storm that was traveling from Kanto to Johto.

 I got myself to see Red again. I was very cold and had thoughts of dying here. Getting frost bites was the last thing I needed. In order to prevent this, I had my partner Explotaro warm me up. This allowed me to keep on going without trembling to my feet.

 At last, there it was. His cavern. I climbed up as always and then I saw him sitting by the fire. My heart started to pump fast when Red's eyes sparkled as he turned to face me. A smile formed on my lips.

"Hey Red!" I happily said getting off of my Ampharos. I saw that Red was happy to see me and walked over to me. He gave me a hug. I blushed and then let him hug me.

"Hey, I know you're happy to see me again," I said nuzzling slightly on his chest. I wonder what it would feel like. I mean, since I'm close to him, why not? "Sorry for not coming, the weather was bad and I couldn't make it with all the snow. I also wanted to spend time with my mother." I said. I felt his hug ending and then Red looked at me. It was like he was saying that why did I come up here.x

"I've wanted to spend time with you. The holidays are coming very soon. And if you don't come down, I want you to have some human company." I say grinning at him.

 Red nodded and the ruffled my hair after taking off my hat. I giggled. I heard hear chuckled.

"Is that so?" I heard Red say when he finished messing with me.

"Yeah! And I see you are wearing the scarf I gave you." I said. Red nodded.

"I do, it's special to me," Red says softly.

We sat down by the fire. He sat next to me and we talked.

"So, what did you do these past two days," I asked

"Training." He simply says.

"In the cold?" Red nodded. "How?! I almost died getting up here today and you stand in the freezing winds that could kill you?!" I scowled.

"I have this scarf to keep me warm. You keep me warm, Gold." Red said holding me in one arm. I liked his comfort. It always soothed me. Not to mention that his body heat was greatly helping as well. Even with this woolly black sweater, his body heat was offering more heat.

"You're warm, Red. I like it." I said and I got closer to him. I think Red noticed how I got closer so he carried me a bit with both of his arms. I squealed when I was out on his lap. Once again, I heard Red chuckle.

"Gold, I like you." He says.

 My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Red's arms wrapped around my waist and I was held tightly. I felt the —Now Red's— scarf wrap around my neck. It was that same situation as two days ago.

 Together, Red and I listened to the winds  whistling outside and crackling firewood. Out hats were on the floor. My head was resting on his chest. To be honest, I wanted to stay like this forever. Pibu and Pikachu were out playing at the entrance of the cavern; gathering snow to play with. None of us said a word. I felt like I had to say something because Red was surely not.

"You know, it's snowing back in Johto," I said.

"Are you considering?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just saying that it is. Except it's not this cold. It's quite beautiful out. Especially at National Park where they have decorations and lights throughout the park." I say. I remembered last year, my mother and I, along with Lyra, that we were amazed by the park. Being so beautiful, we had planned on going this year again.

"I wonder what's in store this year for the Park," I said. "You know, maybe you should come down. At least stop by your mother's place for the holidays. So she won't be lonely." I say. Maybe getting him to think more about his mother will convince him.

 The was a minute or two of quietness in the cavern. The only pound noise where the Pokemon playing. Red finally answered me.

"I'll take that into consideration," Red spoke in a whisper. It wasn't the answer I was expecting. Well, I want actually excepting an answer since he would be quiet.

"Okay... Just note that I won't be here for the holidays, Red. But I'll bring you a gift a day before Christmas Eve." I gave him a warm smile.

"I have one already," Red says laying his chin on my hair.

"What's that?"

"You." I felt my flushed face coming again. "Why are you blushing, Gold?" I heard his mocking voice. Red pinched both of my cheeks and stretched them.

"Ah! Stap!" I couldn't speak properly with my mouth stretched.

"You're so cute, Gold." Red says. I somehow didn't mind Red saying this anymore. It was something that I allowed him to say to me.

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms.

 I felt Red come close to my cheek. I felt those lips of his plant a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a scarlet color. It felt nice...

"Hey! Don't do that to me!" I say as I came to my senses. I then got off of Red's lap.

 I don't know how Red is putting me into this trance. It wasn't normal for me to be comfortable around someone I just met. Not to mention sitting on their lap.

"Common Gold, don't be like that. You know you liked it," says Red.

"No, I don't. I'm just here to hang out with you and keep you company. That's all."

 Red didn't say anything. His smile was gone and was replaced by a blank look. I felt like my heart was stabbed for a second when that beautiful smile went away...

"Ah!" I shook my head to get those thoughts about Red out. Red then titled his head a bit. He looked confused as to why I suddenly shook my head. "It's nothing"

  
 Time passed by quickly and it was nighttime. The weather was bad and I was about to go when Red stopped me and offered me to stay. I couldn't deny his offer. He wanted me to be safe and not die in the cold or get blown away. Red offered his sleeping bag for me to rest in. I asked where he would sleep at. I found out that he is creative and used his Snorlax as a bed. I said goodnight to Red and he nodded.

  
  _I was venturing into a dark cave. The only sounds I heard were water droplets dropping to the cold stone floor. I wasn't on Mt. Silver like I was previously. I was also frightened as I didn't have my partners with me. Not even Ataro. Which was the Pokémon I always had._

_"Gold!" I heard a female voice come towards me. I turned around and saw Lyra was standing in front of me._

_"You're!You'reYour're-" It was strange that she was repeating herself. I was getting creeped out. I asked if she was alright. She was silent._

_"Lyra?" I asked. She looked up at me. There was a white light flashing all around me. I was blinded for a couple of seconds for my vision kicked in._

_It was like soaring through my memories. As I soared through them, I was instantly sucked into one. I had a rough landing and groaned when I hit the floor._

_When I look up, I saw that Lyra was looking down at me._

_"You alright Ethan?" She asks. I looked around and saw that we were in the café from this afternoon._

_"Y-Yeah"_

_"As I was saying you like Red!"_

_"I w-what?"_

_"You like Red!"_

_"No, I don't!"_

_Everything was repeating itself. Her voice hunted through my head. It was then that I fell into an endless black pit. The words that Lyra spoke were still in my head repeating itself._

_"Stop saying that!" I yelled. It only got louder. Nothing  I didn't help. I was going insane and pleased it to stop. It ended up me crying._

_Moments later,  I felt a pair of harm around me. They made me feel safe and when I turned around to see whose arms they were, they were Red's. I gasped and soon, I felt that I didn't care if it was Red. I need to, no, I wanted to be with Red. I rested peacefully and her voice was gone. The last word Lyra spoke was: "Finally"  At that moment, I concluded that I do like Red._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this part. Well, I’ve might gone crazy at the dream part. I wanted it to be something like Gold being denial about his feelings and he breaks it in the dream.
> 
> Besides that, Happy Holidays! I might have a mini post on the gift Gold gives Red. Wait a minute... yeah look forward to it on Monday if you can though.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know that you want more chapters! I’ve been receiving lots more recently and I thank you! Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I love you all! Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little special scene towards the end. If you don't like smut, I'll have a warning when it starts. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry for not updating as I told. It was Christmas and I wanted to spend time with my family. Then I started to write two days later. The smut chapter wasn't supposed to be in chapter six, but I'll include it in this chapter for the absence. 
> 
> Supposed to come out last night but I fell asleep while editing.

 I woke up in a warm hug from Red. I noticed that I was in the sleeping bag anymore. We were both on Snorlax's stomach covered with a large red blanket. I blushed when noticed that Red's face is centimeters apart from mine.

 I try to move away a little, but when I did he held me closer and tighter. My face flushed and I stared at him. I saw him smile. I did too smile.

 I remembered my dream last night and how I made the conclusion that I liked Red. To make myself believe in it more, I leaned over and kissed his cheek right. When I check if I woke Red up, I sighed in relief that he was just smiling from before. I snuggled against his chest to keep myself warm.

"Morning, Gold." I heard a voice come from above me. I gasped as Red was awake.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Red! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted, horrified. Red chuckled softly and the kissed my forehead. I blushed, but I allowed it.

"You like me don't you?" He mocked.

"N-Yes." I sat in a low voice.

"I love you." Red showered me with kisses.

"No! Stop it~" I whined. I pushed him off me when I got the strength to do.

 We stay comfortably in this makeshift bed and hugged each other. I don't know why I like him this much. It was strange.

"Something on your mind?" I hear him say. I looked above me and saw his crimson eyes looking at me.

"Why do we like each other the first few days we met?" I say not looking at him.

"Does it bug you?" Red said in a low voice.

"Yes... It's just that, it took a month for my friends to get into a relationship. I thought... it was going to be the same thing for me..."

"It's alright, Gold. It's called love at first sight." I felt Red's hand on my hair. He stroked my hair and it soothed me . His hands were gentle and cold.

"Well, it's time for me to head out. The weather looks better now."

"Don't leave me." Red pleaded.

 I stopped getting up and I looked behind me. Red's eyes are undoubtedly tracing. I stared at them before eventually breaking the trance by shaking my head and saying something.

"Red, I can't. I need to go with my mother," I said.

"Fine," Red said. His tone was off. Not happy. Not sad. But angry.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back. I promise you that." I say and gave him and a quick hug before I left.

 Sunny weather. The snow made a crunching sound when I walked over it. I started to think about Red already. He seemed sad and wanted me to stay. I'll be sure to give him a gift by Sunday.

  
 I've tried to avoid Lyra's questions all day. I didn't want her to know that I'm already in a relationship because from embarrassment and her bugging me about it. So I'll try to hide it until I'm ready to tell her. Coming out?

  
 I had the battle with Silver at the Pokémon League. Lyra was there, obviously cheering both of us on. But she was mostly cheering Silver on. He's gotten stronger I got to admit. His training is paying. Maybe one day he'll beat me, but I don't count on it. Again, I congratulated him for his efforts. It seemed that Lyra stopped bugging me about Mt. Silver and Red. Thank goodness for that.

  
 I went out into the snowy weather with my Explotaro by my side. I was going to Cherrygrove city to see what they had in the market for Red's gift. I could use something like yarn or beads to make something for him. A bracket sounds nice. Yeah!That's what I should give him! 

  
 After I bought my materials, I rushed back to my house. I was careful not to drop the items off the bag when I ran. There were only two more days until Christmas Eve and I had to make this quickly and properly.

  
 I remembered going to the beach with my mother one day when I was little and I collected some seashells there. Putting them in the bracket made it more special since they were special shells I liked. The pink one was my favorite. So I put it in there.

 The strings were a combination of gold and red to resemble Red and I. I was proud of the product I made. It was something that I created with love in it.

 Off I was headed back to Mt. Silver. The past few days were snowing and I hoped we could have a white Christmas this year. I remember last year, I woke up in the morning grinned and checking the window with my face on it. Sunny weather. I was very very disappointed. Hopefully, it was different this year.

 The winds were pretty rough up here at Mt. Silver. I kept my partner Explotaro in its ball. I didn't want it to suffer in the cold. Like the concerned Pokemon he was, he wanted to make sure if I was alright with this and I was. He made a nod to me before going inside.

 I held on to present I was giving Red. It was in a small box that contained my creation. I wrapped it in glossy blue wrapping paper with a bowtie on the top

 I could see the cavern that leads the way to Red! Suddenly, gusts of cold wind started to blow in. Winds blew the front part of my body and were so strong. String enough for me to lose my balance and trip over. I gasped as the present slipped out of my hands and blew away in the wind.

"NO!" I yelled. My hand reached.

 I watched in disbelief as my gift for Red was blown into who knows where.  I stood on my knees with the back of my hands on the snow. I stared out into the open where my gift was.

 Minutes later, I started to go see Red once more. Climbing up the rocks and thinking about what should I say. Would he be upset when I promised that I'll give him a gift? I sighed and we finally got to our destination.

Red wasn't in sight. _"He must be training."_ I thought. I then called out his name when I reached the entrance. The wind blew the snow right into my face. I could see a dark figure approaching me.

Once it came into contact I smiled.

"Hey, Red!" I say happily. "How's it been?"

"Hello Gold. It's been okay, but now you're here, it's better," he says giving me a cold hug. My body shivered when the coldness wrapped around me.

"Aren't y-you c-cold," I say. Red then releases me and looks at me.

"No." he simply tells me.

 I hummed and then went inside where the winds weren't harsh. Red followed me inside. His Charizard automatically lit the campfire. Red didn't even have to say -or move his arm- for him to get the warmness started.

"I was waiting for your arrival, Gold," Red says in a soft voice.

 I nodded and scooted closer to the fire. It seems that Red was concerned about my temperature and put his sleeveless jacket on me.

"Ah!" I blushed bright Red when he did so. "Th-thanks Red. I am pretty cold."

 His smile made my heart warm up. It was nice to see him smile. It was better than seeing his blank face. But I like every part of him. It was unique.

  
 Time went by and I've gotten warm. I returned the jacket back to Red who was sitting next to me. It was pretty quiet in here. Red doesn't seem to mind, but I do. I might as well explain what happened to his present.

"Red," I started. "remember when I said that I'd bring you a present for the Holidays?" I say

"Yes," he says

"Well... when I was coming up here, the harsh winds blew it away... I'm sorry..." I apologized.

 i could feel Red get closer to me.

"Gold, you don't need to give me a present for the holidays. I've got you. That's all I want." Red says.

 When I turned to look at him, I saw that he motioned me to come sit on his lap. I hesitated to do it, but then he grabbed me and forced me to. I yeled the sudden grab.

"It's alright Gold. It seems that I have to do it myself since you have too many hesitations." Red spoke in a soft voice before kissing my cheek. I felt my cheek heating up.

Red seemed off. His actions were different. They were still caring, but also his hands were moving around my chest.

"R-red..." I tried to get his attention.

"Gold..." Red spoke

"Yes?" I said.

"You're adorable..." He says quietly.

"I-I yeah... You tell me this."

 Red gave me kisses on my cheek and down my neck. I covered my mouth when a sudden bite was felt on my neck.

"Red!" I moaned.

"Gold... Since you lost my present, I want you as my gift."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked

 I felt Red's held trail down from my chest. I gasped once he grabbed my private part.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

  
"I want to have sex with you," Red said it like nothing was wrong with that

"Sex?! Here? Now? Wait No! What?!" I was puzzled right now. I've been told to have sex by Red who we've only met for few days.

"Heh. Gold, would you do this for me." I started to grown hesitant. My heart is beating fast. I could feel sweat pouring out. I also didn't get him a present since the other one was gone...

"Fine... Be gentle..." I can't believe I just said that. I agreed to do it with Red! 

 

 

***SMUT WARNING! BACK SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS! PROCED IF YOU WANT TO!***

 

 

 

 

 

 It was too late to back down -not that I wanted to anyways- because Red had already made his move me. He kissed me with an open mouth kiss and he slammed his tongue in. I felt his tongue swirl around mine and explored everything. I couldn't do anything but moan during his kiss. Soon, parted from the kiss.

"I like that." Red smiled. "Your blushes are so cute on you," Red says and then put me into another open mouth kiss.

 I would be lying if I said I didn't like the kiss. I liked the way it felt. 

 Red's hand grabbed the end of both my sweater and T-shirt. He then started to slowly remove my clothes. I squealed when I was half naked. My sweater and shirt were thrown to the stone floor.

"Nnnahh..." I moaned when Red started to kiss all over my body.

 He the but my neck once more.

"Ah~" I moan loudly. He bit down harder this time, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt me.

"You enjoy that don't you?" Red mocked me.

"Sh-shut up," I say blushing.

 Red started to undress himself. I watched in disbelief as Red, the Legend, started to removed his T-Shirt in front of me. I sure am the lucky one.

 I watched as his sex toned body was clear to me. I could feel my heart beat rapidly. The view was trancing and it triggered something in me. I wanted to see more of him.

"Red~ you sexy legend~," I say out of control.

 I tackled Red onto the floor. I saw his eyes widened when I acted. I put him into a kiss and dominated. My hunger for Red grew over time.

 Red's hands were on my shorts. He started to strip me out of them and left only my boxers on. Red then cupped my privets and it made me moan in pleasure.

 Soon, both of us were naked. I started to lick on Red's member. It was pretty long and I enjoyed it. Red's moans were the most beautiful and quietest one's ever. His facial expression was a new one. His eyes were closed and made a satisfied look.

"Gold..." Red moans.

 My head bobbed up and down his shaft. Red's hands gripped onto my black hair. He then stops me. I questioned why he did this. Red then got two of his fingers. His index and middle finger to be exact. He says for me to suck on them. I questioned him and he said it was for "preparation" I blushed.

 Soon, both his fingers were coated with my saliva.

"Turn around." He commanded me. I did as told and then he slid one of his fingers into my hole.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Shh... it'll all go away soon." I believed it. I hope it was going to. It was hurting me. I wasn't used to something being inserted into my entrance.

 Moments later, Red started to slide his finger he previously inserted in and out of me. I did my best not to cry out because "it'll all go away" and soon, it did. I felt myself enjoy it

"You're tight, Gold," Red spoke."I need to loosen you up."

 Red's middle finger joined his index finger. Both of them were inserted in my entrance. I moaned quite loudly as the two slid in and out of my quickly. Red made a scissor-like motion which spread my hole wide open.

 Red was going fast. He went deeper as he progressed further in. That was until he hit something in my anus that made me moan loud. It was like the sweet spot of my hole.

"There it is..." Red said in a whisper.

 He hit the spot again. Maiming moan louder than before. Red's other hand found its way to my length and started to pump it. It gave me a sensation that pleased me.

"Your moans are adorable..." Red says

 I turned to face him and then he leaned forward and kissed me. I had lost it now. Red is giving to much pleasure.

"Red~ Put it in my already," I begged.

"Gold you're not-"

"-I said put it in me!" I demanded.

 I heard Red chuckled. He lifted me up and he aligned his length onto my entrance.

"Ready?" He says making sure I Okay with it even though I demanded it earlier.

"Yes." I simply said.

 Slowly and gently, I seated on the tip of his length. It was a pleasant feeling and both of us moaned because the instant pleasure it gave us. It painful I had to admit, but I was sure that it would vanish like when Red was preparing me.

 About halfway in, I stopped. I need to adjust to his member. Red saw this and stopped pushing in and kissed me instead. Our tongues battled with each other for dominance.

 In one thrust, his member slammed into my hole. I moan loudly. I almost lost all my consciousness because of the sudden thrust. I felt myself trembling.

Red soothed me with a kiss the was passionate. 

"Are you alright?" Red questioned.

"Go.." I say. "Thrust into me..." I pleaded.

 Red took my invitation and he withdrew his member and slammed it inside me again.

 He repeated his actions. Our loud moans echoed through the cavern walls as Red went at it. As I rode Red, his cold -slightly warm- hand started to pump my length again.

"Hah... Red~" I moan.

"Your ass is still tight..." Red speaks. "I love it..."

 More strokes and butt movement. It was pleasing to Red and I. Mostly Red, since he looks like he's in heaven with that cute pleased face expression. Just looking at it it makes me turned on even more and move faster.

 Red went deeper into me. He hit my sweet spot. He knew he hit it because it made me moan loud. I heard me speak but it wasn't audible to my ears.

 Red's kept on hitting my sweet spot every time he thrusts into me. It was a good feeling until I felt like something was about to come out the next time he thrusts.

"ngh... Red. I-I'm gonna- Ah!" My walls tighten and I arched my back when Red slammed his member into me, hitting my good spot.

 My seed came out and spreader over Red's hand and body. My breathing was heavy. Believe it or not, it was my first time experiencing this ejaculation. It was the most satisfying thing in the world. Then, at the same time as I came, I felt some wet liquid enter me. Red moaned load. It was the first time I heard him speak in a normal voice instead of the soft low tone.

"Gold!" Red moans.

 I collapsed and rested myself on top of Red's chest. We panting as we were trying to catch our breath and once we did, I looked at Red.

 I watched in disbelief when Red collected some of my liquids around the navel and then licked his fingers they were coated with the white ejaculation.

"Your seeds are delicious," he spoke in a whisper like voice.

 I felt exhausted and just continued to rest on Red. Though I couldn't help but peek at his long member. I licked my lips before quickly shutting my eyes.

 I yawned quietly. Red heard me yawn and he started to caress my back. The motion started to remind me of my father who's not been seen in years by anyone. How I miss him and his caring gestures. Red reminds me of him. I snuggled some more onto his chest before resting.

"Sweet dreams, Gold." I hear Red as he lightly presses his lips to my forehead.

 I felt myself being carried around. I looked up with heavy eyes before the voice told me to relax and sleep. That I was safe and he'll protect me and take care of me. So I followed what that lovely voice told me.

***The Next Day***

 The next day, I was still sleeping until the sun shined on my eyes. I yawned and some up from my slumber. I also heard someone's bag being zipped up. My eyes opened fully and I looked at myself. I was fully clothed and I don't remember happened after Red started to take off his shirt...

"Morning sunshine." I heard. I looked up and I smiled.

"Morning," I responded.

"I made breakfast while you were asleep. Also, thanks for the gift, Gold." Red sounds like he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't seem to get it.

"Huh? Oh well, thanks." I say. Red brought me the plate. It looks like the oran berries were cooked and had some seasoning on it.

"I used some of the berries you had. I hope you don't mind." Red says while fidgeting.

 I shook my had and responded with, "no I don't mind." and took a big bite out of the food. As soon as the berries came in contact with my tastebuds, I had a mouthgasm. This was so amazing!

"Ahh~ Red, where did you learn how to cook! My mouth is going to explode!" I said taking another bite.

 I saw Red blushing a bit and didn't turn to look at me. I gobbled every single part of the meal. It was the perfect thing ever. I burped when I was finished eating. I've used myself too.

"Gold, thanks..."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. You helped me make a decision that I'd never thought I'd make."

"And what's that?"

"I'm coming down this mountain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for writing this. I thought it be a nice gift for Red. Both of them losing their virginity.
> 
> Where's Gold's father?
> 
> New years is coming and I hope you guys have a wonderful day that day. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know! Also, thank you for reading and giving me kudos! I received some more and I thank you! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm coming down this mountain."

I gasped and I felt my heart racing. Red's coming off this mountain! What are the odds of this happening?

"Are you serious?!" I say surprised.

"Yes, and I want you to come with me," Red says smiling.

As soon as I got on my two feet, I wobbled and fell to the floor.

"oomph" I cry out.

I could see that Red gasped softly and rushed over to my aid.

"Are you okay?" Red asks with concern.

"I'm alright. My legs are like jelly that's all. A bit sore as well." I explained.

Red had a smirk on. I guess he remembers something that I don't. I titled my head slightly. Red then shook his head and offered his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me get up from the floor.

My feet felt like they were losing balance, but Red held onto my waist. He supported me and then we walked around the cavern. I started to used to walking again. I made a sheepish grin when we walked around. I felt the heat coming off of my cheeks.  Once I felt like I could stand on my own, I told Red that was ready. But he seems to think that I wasn't. I was going to prove him wrong that I was so I let go of him. I walked around on my own.

"See! I told you that I could do this!" I say. It only earned me a chuckle from Red.

"Anyways, you said you're coming down this mountain right?" Red nodded in response."Well, let's go!"

Soon, Red grabbed his yellow backpack along with my gray bag from where the counter was. He handed me a bag and he put something on my head. I then realized that he put my hat on. I giggled.

"Let's go," Red spoke and he grabbed my hand. We went outside and Red called out the fire flying type Pokémon, Charizard.

Red then helped get on and I was behind him. Red patted his Pokémon and then it took off. He didn't even tell it where to go.

"Red," I called out to the older male. Which he then immediately turned around.

"What is it? Are you cold? Uncomfortable?" He says in concern. I blushed as I realized how he deeply cares for me.

"No, none of that. It's just, how does your Charizard know where to go without you telling it where to fly?" I asked. Ref smiled and then he spoke.

"He knows a pattern when I pat him," he says in a soft voice.

"Oh... No wonder they call you a legend." I said with a grin.

I saw Red blush and turned around. It was cute to see that... Great now I'm blushing.

Our flight back to Pallet was a cold one. Red knew how I was getting cold and out his vest on me. Thankful, he was shielding most of the cold winds that we hitting us. I was also concern about him as well. He didn't any clothing except for his black T and signature red hat. But he made it out alive and so did I.

"We're here Red. You're back home." I said, smiling

I glance over at the older male. I gasped as I saw him trembling.

"RED! Are you okay?!" I shouted with concern. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. He then snapped not of his mind and brought back to reality. "Take deep breaths Red. I'm here." I said, tippytoeing up to kiss his right cheek. I saw him blush.

"Sorry...I'm just a bit scared about seeing my Mother after years of not seeing her," Red explains to me.

"Don't worry about a thing, Red. Calm yourself first, then go ahead and knock on the door." I say smiling to cheer him up.

Red took a deep breath and nodded his head. He held my hand tightly before I winced in pain. Red saw this and loosened it up. He apologized and we headed straight for the door.

"Ready?" I say.

"Ready."

Red knocked on the wooden door.

I heard Red swallow and gripped my hand again. I let him and then it took sometime before someone answered the door.

 The person who answered the door smiled at first, but when her eyes were fixed to the older male next to me, she gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes started to water.

"Mother?" Red says in a sad and quiet tone.

"Red?" His mother says with both of her hands covering her mouth. I could tell that it was happy moment for her.

She then ran quickly to Red and embraced him tightly. Red let go of my hand to hit her back. I watch as the family reunited. I couldn't help nut smile as my heart warmed up seeing Red being happy with his mother.

"Come inside dear. You too Gold." Red's mother said. She let go of Red and walked in. Red then turned around and smiled at me. He held my hand again and started walking into the house.

We had a seat at the kitchen table. Red sat next to me and his mother was sitting across from us.

"I'm so happy you're back home, son. I'm thankful for Gold. Without your help, we wouldn't be able to get him back down. Thank you so much!" She says and giving a bright smile.

"Gee No problem." I sheepishly said.

 

We talked for a bit at the table. I happy to see that Red's mother was delighted to have her son speak a few sentences. But then it was that one question that put me on edge.

"How did you get him down." She asks. 

"How did I get him down?"

My cheeks turned bright red as the memory flowed in. I remember red asking for sex. He was getting sexy that I lost my mind and my sourness from today, it mustvhavebbeen that to convince him. I didn't want to tell her that!

I gasped when Red press his lips on my left cheek. I turned into a deep shade of red. I couldn't speak nor move. I was stunned.

"It was love mother..." Red says in a soft voice.

I saw that she was surprised at first. She then made a warming smile us.

"Okay, I understand. You two love each other." She says.

I felt my heart beat like a bullet train. I started to lose consciousness. Then, everything turned black and I heard someone call my name.

  
I woke up on something comfortable. I felt my hair being stroked gently and calmly. The hands were nice and warm. They felt just like Red. My eyes opened slowly. Then I saw a person with a red sleeveless jacket on and a red and white hat on along with that handsome pale face. I only know one person with that face.

"Red..." I said, yawning.

The older male heard me and looked down at me.

"Gold! You're awake."

"What happened?" I questioned.

Red stopped stroking my hair.

"You fainted. You scared me. Don't ever do that again." Red said concerned.

"I did? Oh sorry. I guess I couldn't face that you kissed me in front of your mother like that." I say blushing.

Red chuckled. "Like this?" Red leaned over and kissed me on my head once more.

"Yeah, like that."

Red started to stroke my hair again. I feltI comfortable. It was gentle and soothing.

Later, we went back down. His mother asked if I was alright and I smiled at her and said yes. Red and I then went outside in the snow.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked him since how didn't tell me anything about going outside. Only just telling me to follow him and hold his hand.

"I want to go walking with you," he says. I looked at him and I saw that he had a tint of pink on his cheeks

"Walking? Why now? Not that I don't want to."

"Gold..." Red says breathing in then out before he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Would... you go out with me?" Red says grabbing both of my hands and turning me to face him.

My eyes widen in shock and I felt my face get all flushed. My heart beat rapidly and then I gulped.

"S-s-sure Red... I'll g-go out with y-you." I say, stutter. He smiled lovingly at me and then kissed my cheek.

"Then let's go out right now." Red softly spoke and then proceeds to take me somewhere.

I grew nervous when we started to walk into route 1. I knew trainers would be here and judge us. I don't want them to judge Red because of me. It

"Gold." The taller male called out to me. "Is something bothering you?"

As much as I wanted to lie to him that nothing was, I couldn't with his trancing voice to tell him to tell him the truth.

"Red. Are you not worried that people might be up ahead?" I say.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. If you hear them say anything bad, don't listen to them." Red said to me while looking at me in the corner of his eye. "Plus, unless they're passing by, they wouldn't be anyone there."

"But... I don't want them to think less of you. To judge you because of me..." My head dropped down. I want to look up at Red, but I couldn't. I heard him sigh and Red let go of my hand in order cup my face again. He forced me took look at him.

"Gold. I want you to know this. I know that we just met. I know you're still unsure about us being together because of that. But, you need to be reminded every time. I love you. And you love me. And as long we have each other, it won't matter what other people will think of us. Were happy. Right?"

"Yes. I am happy. I'm sorry if I have doubts... I'm not used to love." I sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of my hair.

Red looked very pleased and we proceeded with our date. The snow was quite beautiful on the route. It glimmered and I was amazed by it. Red couldn't help but smile at me when I saw it.

I but most of the pole on are hibernating since I didn't see very many. Red most of concluded the same idea since he was turning his head around lots of time.

Later, I saw a sign in my sight. I gulped when I read it, "Welcome to Viridian City!" I let go of Red's hand and quickly put them in my black shorts.

"Are you scared?" Red Says.

"I-I'm n-not scared!"

"Then hold my hand."

"B-But people... a-and Green too. He's there in the city."

As soon as I mentioned Green, Red turned silent. His eyes were covered by the shadows of his hat. He looked angry.

"Hey, Red. What's the matter? Was it something I said? I-I'm sorry if I said something that upset you." I apologized

I glanced over at Red's face. His head jerked upwards and his crimson eyes fixed their way to me.

"Gold, I'm not mad at you. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just when you brought... him up, bad memories came in. I never liked him once. We've always been rivals at everything. He's always been rude to me which then I started to hate him for it." Red explains to me.

With that, I started feeling better because I wasn't upsetting him.

"Well, Green isn't as rude as he used to. I mean, he's is rude time to time, but he's matured I guess." I said sheepishly.

"Heh, maybe, but do you still want to hold my hand while we go in?" Red says.

"Ah! What?!" my eyes widen in shock and my face getting flushed.

"It's okay now if you don't want to. I don't want to force you. Well, just go with my plan."

"Um...okay?" I complied.

Red and I walked along the stone road of Viridian. There, we saw snow piled up and people shoveling their front yards. We saw children play in the snow further up to where the park was at. Seeing the park, I've had thought that maybe red wanted to take me there.

Shortly after, we went into the glimmering white filled snowy park. Red and I walked along the stone path. We were fairly close to each other. I saw people stare at us. It was getting me very uncomfortable. But Red's hand made its way to my hat's brim. He took off my hat in a flash.

"Hey!" I raised my voice. "Give me it back." I reached up, but I was too short to grab it since he raised hight up.

"What do you want..." I groaned.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to play. That's all." I titled my head a bit.

"Play?" I questioned.

Red nodded and then he ruffled my hair. He's making me embarrassed in public. I forcibly pushed his hand away and crossed my arms.

"Red, stop," I say. "I don't like what you're doing. Well, I don't like it how you embarrass me in public." I say with a slight annoyance in my words.

Red look at me with a blank face. His eyes pierced my eyes and it scared me a bit.

"Eek! Don't stare at me like that! Just don't embarrass me when lots of people. Wah!"

Red suddenly put my hat back on. The brim of it covered my vision and I took it off. I guess this must of been his way of saying 'alright'.

"Hey, if you're going to put my hat on, then at least put it on right way!" I scowled at Red. I turned it the other way with the brim facing the opposite side when it was first put on.

I looked back at Red who was still lacking emotion. I then proceeded to walk along the road. Until Red said for me to wait. I giggled as to finally get him to have some emotion.

"Let's go on with this date. Alright, Red?"

"Okay."

Our date was lovely. It was our first perfect date. Red and I built a snowman in an open area of the park. Yes, people did stare at us, but I didn't mind much as before as long as I didn't pay much attention to them, everything was great. Pikachu and Pibu were out to help us make it. It sure was a great time. Then when we finished it.

We were on our way back to Pallet Town, but when we got near the end of the city, a familiar voice yelled our names. We turned around and saw that brunette, haired woman. Blue, I forgot about her. She was the one that thanked me for doing the job of bringing back Red.

Following behind her was the spiky haired male. About the same height as Red. Green. He was running most likely because of Blue rushing to us.

"RED!! REEEEEDDDD!" She shouted. I heard Red groan.

The girl then jumped and embraced him. Red was surprised and gasped when her body was flung onto him.

I looked the other way and saw Green was out of breath and his hands were on his knees supporting him. I was questioning where they were and why they ran.

"Umm...." I was puzzled. "Hey?" I say.

"H-hey," Green says, catching his breath. "How's it been?" He asks.

I got a flashback about the past few days and hours.

"Great!" I say with a nervous tone present.

"Hmm... Okay." He spoke.

"Red! How dare you leave us for three years! Do you know how long that is?! Especially when you don't contact anybody!" Blue yelled and shook Red uncontrollably. To the point were Red got annoyed and shoved her away.

"I know. And I'm sorry..." Is all that Red said. His voice was very apologetic.

"You better be!" she says. She took a moment to breathe in and out. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm glad you're back."

"Oi, Red. It's been a long time huh?" Green says.

He walks over to Red. Blue comes up to me and thanks me by saying it a bunch of times and embraces me too hard. I whimpered since she was crushing me. Red heard me and the tried to stop Blue from accidentally killing me.

"Oops. Sorry, I'm thankful that you retrieved our friend." She says bowing.

"Y-yeah. It was nothing." I say grinning sheepishly.

"Hmm..." She hums

There was an awkward silence. It was strange since I thought they'd have tons to say. Blue eyed us. Looking at Red then at me and back to Red. She smiled.

"Hey, you met your mother yet?" Blue asks.

"Yes." Red response quietly.

"Good. Now lets head to the professor's lab! We were heading there after we found you. So come on!"

She was leading the way. I started to walk as well. Green had a little chat with Red. He said something that made Red punch him on the shoulder. That punch turns into an argument. Pushing and shoving.

"Hey stop it!" I cried.

Red heard me and immediately stopped and behaved himself. Blue held Green and pulled him away.

"Interesting..." Blue spoke.

I didn't know what she meant by that.

The two eyed each other when we headed back to the professor's lab. Blue sighs when Green starts bickering.

When the door opened, Oak immediately caught Red. His eyes widened and he was in disbelief.

"Red? Is that you?" He says in disbelief. Red sighed and nodded. "My word it's been such a long time. Come in." He says.

We walked in with Oak offering some tea. All of us took his offer. He made green tea which was very good.

"So, Red. It's been awhile since you last visited us. I'm glad you're back. We were all worried about you. I'm grateful that Gold was able to retrieve you. But I'm curious. How did you get Red down, Gold?"

"I uh..." I gulped. I really didn't want to start this again. I scratched the back of my neck. "We had a battle... Yeah." I say.

I heard Red snicker when I said that. It made a blush a bit as he knew what happened.

"Who won?" Green said. I feel like he was hoping that I did because of his anger with Red.

"It was a draw," Red says with a smirk.

I looked somewhere else instead of the facing Red. _"Gosh, Dam it Red..."_ I mentally said.

We talked about Red's return. Everyone seems happy that Red's back. Well, except for Green maybe. I think he's still angry from earlier. Red didn't look like he was enjoying himself. He would constantly glance at me and when he did I would smile from cheek to cheek to brighten him up.

After visiting Professor Oak, Red and I decided to go back to his house. I was relieved that we were out of there. Oak asked questions that I didn't want to answer or I had to lie. I didn't want to reveal them that Red and I are in a relationship. Not yet at least.

  
We spent the day together in Red's room. His bedroom was similar to mine, but with some minor changes. Like his carpet was a red color. On his bed was a Pikachu doll. When I asked about it, Red didn't answer and just turned around.

His mother came from time to time to check up on us. She smiled every time she came in. Red and I we watching some television. There were some shows that didn't air in Johto and were pretty awesome! Red seemed to like them as well.

In all, I liked spending time with Red. It felt very nice being in his aura. But I could tell that his mother wanted to spend more time with him. Who wouldn't want to see their child after 3 long years with them contacting you. You'd want to spend time with them more. So, that's why I'm going to let the two have more time together. I don't want to be in the way.

It was 6:30, It was night. It was cloudy outside, but no snow fell. I was getting up from the bed Red and I were relaxing on.

"Hey," I started. I caught Red's attention."It's getting dark out, and I need to get home." Red looks at me with those red orbs. He stares into my golden eyes for a while before closing his eyes and slowly nods.

We got up from his bed and he leads me outside. Outside, he releases his Charizard from the Poké Ball. The orange lizard roared. Red patted its head. Then he helped me get on Pokemon. I was in front. Probably because I knew the way to my home.

Red wrapped his arms my waist. His chin was on my shoulder. He brushed his lips on my neck from time to time. It made me blush when he kissed it a couple of times.

I gave Charizard the directions to my home. We made it New Bark Town, Johto. I glanced over to Red.

"So this is where I live," I say. "It's windy here most of the time." I smile. Red looks around for a moment. He examines the area and he looks at me.

"This reminds me of home..." Red says in a low voice. I hummed and nodded. The two towns are quite similar. Both are small towns and have a professor in them.

"Alright Red, this is goodbye then," I say look at him. Red's looked down at me. He held me by the waisted and he pulled me into a deep open mouth kiss. I was surprised by his action and I placed my hands on his chest and I kissed him as well. It was a very passionate kiss. We parted for air. A string of saliva was formed  when we separated our lips. I wiped it off with my sleeve.

"Goodbye, Gold," Red says softly.

I nodded and I waved at him. I could feel that Red watched me while I entered my home. Then, when I took a last look behind me, Red smiled at me and took off.

"Mother, I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter. I had so many presentation for school this week. I have to work on them so I won't fail my classes. Finals are also coming so yeah...


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed since I last saw Red. It bugged me that I want to see him the next day we left Mount Silver and the following day as well. I tried to forget about him for at least a day and thought to myself that maybe I should visit him, but I don't want to annoy him or anything. I felt like I wasn't complete without him. This feeling in my chest hurts.

Today was the day that I decided to head back to Kanto, to go to Pallet Town to see Red again. It was a sunny day our today so flying there with Togetaro wasn't going to be dangerous.

Up in the air now, my partner and I flew to Kanto. I was very excited to see Red again. Maybe he's just waiting for my arrival. Red could be training as well. Maybe...

Seeing the green grass and trees, I started to smile. We are going to approach our destination.

"Man, I can't wait to see Red again!" I say, excitedly.

Soon, we landed in front of the home of the legend. I returned my partner back into its Poké Ball.I breathed in the fresh air. I knocked on the wooden door and gripped on my bag's strap with my of my hands. I wore a smile, spreading from cheek to cheek.

Shortly after, the door opened slowly. The person who answered wasn't the person I was expecting. It was his mother.

"Why hello there, Gold. Come to see Red?" the mother asks. I nodded my head.

"Yes, is he here?" I questioned, I was very hopeful he was.

"Unfortunately, no. He left this morning. I didn't hear what he said when he left after breakfast." She says.

"Oh...I'll go see if Green knows something about his whereabouts. Thank you." I bowed to her and then she closed the door.

I stood still. Red was off somewhere in Kanto... I thought that he'd be home. I wonder if Red is okay. Only if I knew where he was, I'd be happy to see him.

I walked with my partner Pibu and were chatted for a while. He would climb up me and nuzzle to get cozy while I held him in my arms. He sure was good at comforting me when I was down. Especially now.

We made it to Viridian City and immediately, my first stop was the gym. Green should be inside his gym, accepting challenges from anyone -That have all eight gym badges from Kanto. So I entered the building. I skipped the obstacles since I don't want to get dizzy and vomit everywhere... Gosh, I felt bad for him...Anyways! I called the gym leader's name out since he was distracted by his PC to noticed me.

"Green! Hey you! Get over here!" I shouted

The male turned his head to look behind. He saw me and then he sighed. Green closed his laptop and started to get up from his chair.

"What do you want," he says like he was annoyed.

"Um... I was wondering if you have seen Red around? I went over to his house earlier and he wasn't there." I explained.

Green started at me for a while. He hummed for a moment. He stares into my eyes before speaking.

"He's gone back up Mt. Silver again," Green says. My eyes widen at what he said.

"He went back up?! Why?!" I wanted to know why he wanted to go back up. He said he would come back down with me. Didn't he mean that he'll be with me? Together in society?

"I don't know. He must hate down here I guess. Typical Red. _And_ , his eye finally caught some chick and he was asked out."

"Oh..." I looked down at the floor. Red couldn't get a girlfriend. He has me. And why would he go back to Mt. Silver? Does he care for me?

I said goodbye to Green and left his gym. I did not want to believe that he has a girlfriend. Red wouldn't do that to me. He can't. But then, why did he leave early in the morning? No, I can't think like that! He's mine! No one can have him! I'll march up back Mt. Silver and claim him!

I raced to the base of Mt. Silver. I didn't inform anyone that I would be climbing the mountain, but I would be fine. I made plenty of trips to the summit before. Today is nothing different, except that I'll prove to everyone, including Red, that I'm the only person he could ever wish for.

I finally reached the entrance of Mt. Silver. This cave was the same as always. Semi-dark and cold. I took a deep breath before getting through with this objective. To show Red I'm worthy than that gal Green spoke about.

Hours passed and there was a snow storm while I was climbing up to the summit. I wasn't aware of it until I started to shiver uncontrollably. I didn't keep track of the weather. Sure I felt and saw snow, but I didn't think of it as much. Only a light snowfall. But things got worse when I came closer to the summit. Winds blew harshly and carried snow along, hitting my face. I squinted my eyes to see passed the harsh snow. I was too focused seeing the path that I didn't realize that my hat was missing!

"No! Where isn't it!" I panicked.

This hat was very important to me. It was not just some hat that you just buy at a local PokeMart. No. It was a special hat. It was given to me by my father before he left. He gave it to me for my 6th birthday which made it extra special.

I searched through the piles of snow. My hands were freezing because of the cold snow. This blizzard made the outside uninhabitable. Not even for camping. I fell to the floor. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Shit..." I say.

I rubbed my hands to keep them warm. I breathed on them as well. I couldn't stay warm. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

I felt one of my Poké Balls move. I saw something glow and it turns out it was Explotaro, my Typhlosion.

"Typhlo..." It curled around me and lit its fire.

"Th-thanks...b-buddy." I chattered.

I snuggled to stay warm with his body heat and from the heat he produced with his flames. I hugged him and fell fast asleep.

I'm not worthy...am I?

The winds whistled from what I heard. Firewood was crackling and footsteps were shifting. I felt a bit heavy and warm. Very warm. My body wasn't freezing like earlier. Wait... Where am I?

I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed that I wasn't outside but inside a cave. I slowly sat up and when I did, I heard footsteps rushing to me.

"Gold!" I hear a familiar voice. I looked upward to my left to see Red. I stared at him. "Oh my gosh! Don't ever hike up this mountain ever again without telling me or any...one..." Red paused at the end of his sentence. I tilted my head a little.

"What's wrong?" I say quietly.

"Nothing. Why did you climb up here?" he asks.

"Because... I wanted to see you again." I said avoiding eye contact.

I glanced over at him. Red tilted his head. He raised a brow.

"See me? Tell him everything. I want to know."

I looked into his crimson eyes. They pleaded for me to tell him to want he wanted to know. I took a deep breath before answering him.

"I wanted to impress you. I wanted to show you that... I'm better than that girl you're with." I said with my cheeks getting a little flushed.

I saw Red's facial expression. He appeared to be confused.

"Girl? What girl?" Red asks in confusion.

I couldn't help but blush harder.

"Wh-what do you mean what girl? The girl that you're dating. Like Green said!" I raised my voice.

"Green? What did he tell you?" Red’s eyes appeared to have irritation in them.

"I went to your house earlier. I wanted to see you again, but you weren't home. She said that you left home after breakfast and ran off. So I went to go see Green if he had any clue. When I did, he told me that you found a girlfriend then retreated back to Mt. Silver. I thought that I was only the practice guy. That you practiced with me before going to get the real one... so I told myself that I'll go to Mt. Silver at prove myself worthy that I'm better than that girl."

The cavern went silent. I avoided eye contact with Red. Only crackles of fire and whistles of winds were heard. But all of that changed because of one sound I made.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I gasped softly.

"You got sick..." Red says "But I don't have a girlfriend, Gold. Never had one or ever need one. I have you. I never came back up here to the summit. What you heard Green was a lie. You're the only one I need to keep me from being up here. I don't need any girlfriend to give me affection." He explains.

"I'm an idiot..." I say quietly.

"No. No, your not the idiot. I-"

"YES! Yes, I am! I believed the awful lie that Green told me. I knew deep down in my heart that you wouldn't do that, but my mind was gullible to believe that. I'm not worthy." I looked at the ground below me with tears starting to form in my eyes. I sneezed a few times because of this cold.

"Gold, don't be ridiculous. I'm the one to blame. I didn't contact you or visited you. I was busy keeping up with everything. I also wanted to get you a little something. I went back home and my mother told me that you were looking for me. She also told me that you went to Green's gym. So I went and asked him. After he told me that you went to Mt. Silver I immediately rushed over here. Then I found you outside, laying down with your Typhlosion. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that you weren't moving. So I brought you back here and I warmed you up. I'm sorry for not being there with you." Red explains his side of the story.

I sighed. I heard that grabbed something out of his backpack. When I turned to see what it was, I saw a container. It appears to be a water bottle.

"Here drink this," Red says, opening the cap and aligning the tip of the bottle to my lips. I moved my head a little because I could do this on my own.

"Hey! I can drink it on my own. I'm not a baby!" I growled.

Red chuckled and shook his head.

"Please drink this. I don't want you to spilling water everywhere because of you being weak right now.” Red says.

I could see in his eyes that he also wanted to see me drink it for his own pleasure. But I sighed in defeat and just drank the water like I was a young child who couldn't hold the bottle. I blushed and looked to my right because I could tell that Red was looking at me with a smirk.

Red started to stroke my hair gently with his free hand. A smile formed on my lips. As he kept doing this, I realized that I still didn't have my hat!

I gasped and touched my head. I caught Red's attention.

"What is it?" he asks in concern.

"My hat! I don't have it! I was looking for it before I passed out. It's very important to M..M- ACHOO!" I explained to Red and sneezed. He patted my head.

"Stay here. I'll go look for it." He says boldly.

"No, it's too cold out. You'll frostbite!"

"Did you get any. No. Plus, I'm used to this kind of weather. It's no big deal. I'll have Pikachu here to guard you." Red says getting up.

"Okay... Be careful out there, Red. I want you back safe and sound. No sickness okay? " I say

"I will come back healthy. I'll come back with your hat." Red spoke.

Red left with his Charizard and left his Pikachu here. I saw him climb down the rocks and leave the cavern.

"Hey there Pikachu," I said. It came up to me and I scratched his ear. It was very satisfied and relaxed. I smiled and started to slowly close my eyes. I yawned softly before I comfortably in the sleeping bag. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~~~

_“Gold, do you know who this is?” My father asks. He pulled out a Poké Ball and put it in my hands._

_“No. Who is it?!” I say staring at the Poké Ball._

_“Click the button to find out.” He says._

_I did what he said and clicked the white button that was located in the center of the ball. It opened and flowed right in front of me. Then a purple monkey with a hand-like tail appeared._

_“Aipom!” It cried._

_My eyes went wide as I saw the Pokémon sit in my arms. After months of being lost, he finally returned home!_

_“ATARO! You’re back home! I cried with happiness. I was so happy to see him after months of waiting. “Daddy! Where did you find him?” I asked_

_”That's not_ important,  _Son. I brought back Ataro and I'm happy to see you reunite with him.” I heard dad’s voice. It wasn't the same happy one, but a little sad tone._

_”What happened daddy?” I asked. ”You sound sad...”_

_”It's nothing, just... I'll go back with your mother in the living room. Why don't you go play outside with Lyra, she is waiting for you anyways.” my father stood up from his spot and walked out of my room, into the living room._

_”Ataro, do you know what happened?” I asked. He had a sad smile on his face._

_”ai...”_

_”Hmm, I hope he gets better. Let's go with Lyra! She will be happy to see your return! Come on Ataro! Let's go!” I giggled._

~~~~

"psst" I heard a voice. "psst, Gold," the whisper said.

"Mmm..." it bothered me. I wanted to keep on resting.

"Gold I have something for you."

I shifted upward. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Red over my body. He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Hey Red..." I yawned and stretched.

I looked around and then I sat up.

"I found this buried in the snow. I think you'll be happy to see it." Red says putting something light on my lap.

I gasped when I saw the yellow and black striped hat being placed on my lap. I grabbed it instantly and hugged it and I started to sob.

"I-I thought I lost this hat forever. Thank you thank you!" I sobbed

"You're welcome. I like seeing you happy. It took me a while to find, but here it is. It got a little wet from the settling snow, but it's here." Red says, caressing my back in a soothing motion. Just like him.

I relaxed and put my hat on. I rested on Red's lap and snuggled on it. His cold hands stroked my back making me yawn. But I felt he was needed to ask something.

"Gold?" Red asks, "What happened to your father?"

I turned to face him. I was a bit surprised that he asked me a question about my father.

"You mentioned him a couple of times before, and I am getting curious about what happened," Red asks starting into my eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Letting the memories of my father kick in.

"Well, for starters, my father was very nice and fun to be around with. He's the kind of person that cares for others. Putting them first then his own being. I remember this one time, I almost got hurt from a while Pokemon out in the route. He saved me but he got injured. He said it wasn't anything. Over time, something was wrong with him. I was 6 when it all started. He was acting strange when he was alone. He would become nervous when we went out together as a family. Like something was watching him. I felt it when I held his hand. My mother and I noticed and we asked him, what was wrong, but he kept silent. Remember when I was freaking out when I lost my hat?"Red nods, "Well, my father gave it to me for my birthday." I took a moment to breathe in and out to calm myself to say what happened next. I then continued, "The day after my birthday, he vanished. We called the police but they couldn't find him. I was heartbroken when they couldn't have a trace where he went, but I promised myself that I would find him and bring him back home and into my family’s life." I gripped onto my knees and looked at the ground below me.

I heard something shift in front of me. I jerked my head up and found the Red moved from his spot and he embraced me. I gasped then hugged him back.

"I know how it feels," Red says in a whisper-like tone.

"Huh? Really?" I say.

"At least you had your father longer than me. I don't remember what mine looks like. We didn't take many photos of our family and the ones that we had of him were lost. My mother told me that my father left when I was three and she was the one who raised me." Red grasped on my shoulders. I heard him sniff a bit so I embraced him tightly.

"It's okay, Red. I'm here." I say.

We cuddled each other and laid on the sleeping bag together. I had my head nuzzling on Red's neck. Then I felt those soft lips press on my cheek and I smiled.

"Thanks, Red," I whispered into his ear. He giggled softly and I blushed when I hear him laugh. Soon enough, we slept together in the sleeping bag.

It was nice having Red with me. I don't have to worry about him leaving, he's with me and that's all I will ever need from now on. He kept me warm and I was grateful to have a lover like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this story kudos! It means a lot to me. It motivates me to update sooner. If you like this story then perhaps you should give kudos!
> 
> I have nothing else to say, but I will be posting soon. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold revives many gifts from Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this update on some as it was supposed to be a Valentines Day Special. I was working on this before but couldn't make the due date. I hope you enjoy this late Valentines Day special!

"Are you feeling better, Gold?" Red asks as he hands me a tissue to blow my nose with.

I regret coming up here. I can't stand the cold. Even though I like using it to go to sleep, when it gets too cold, I'm out. This mountain, if I ever get sent back up here for whatever reason, forget about it. I was lucky when I only got sick and did not die.

I blew my nose with the tissue paper Red gave me just now. I sniffed because of my running nose. Luckily its only been a couple of hours since we came up here. Hasn't it.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I answered. "How long has it been since we came up here?" I questioned.

"A day." Red simply says.

"A day?!" my eyes widen. I gasped an tried to get up, but failed due to Red holding me down with his hands.

"Gold, its okay. I called my mother using your PokéGear and let her know where I am and that I’m with you. I also texted your mother that you were okay and in my care."

"What?!" I say shocked. "Wh-what did you do?!"

"Don't worry Gold. She's proud of you though."

"EHH?! RE-!"

Red leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek. I instantly shut up and blushed. Red chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry Gold, I promise she won't kill you. But what you need now is some rest."

"But I don't want to go to sleep," I whined.

"No buts, Gold," Red ordered.

"Red~ please don't make me~" I did puppy eyes.

I saw him widen his eyes. I watched his face become a deep shade of Red before he caught the brim of his hat and covered the majority of his face with.

"F-Fine..." Red complies with me.

"Yay! Thanks, Red!" I say hugging him. I could feel the heat coming from his cheeks. It warmed me up somewhat I and giggled.

Now that Red let me stay awake, we started to have a chat. We had a nice conversation, but I then turned to a different topic.

"Red, what was your father like. If you can remember, then can you tell me?" I asked. Red looked down at me.

"My father...Hmm..." Red thought. He took a moment or two to regain his childhood memories. "I'm not too sure, he was some sort of businessman, that I remembered. He wasn't home as much either. I guess that's why I don't know him well. I can't remember anything else. Sorry if there weren't many details if any." Red finishes off.

"It's okay, Red. I'm here if you need cheering up!" I say. I yawned a bit I started to lose consciousness.

“Gold, now I'm sure your starting to feel dizzy and weak. I want you to rest." Red says.

But I was already one step ahead of him. I had fallen asleep and was napping on his lap.

I felt the soothing hands of Red stroke my hair.

 

~~~

_"This place is amazing daddy!" I saw running around with Ataro by my side._

_We ran around in the patch of grass seeing the wild ledyba in the area. We watched as they flew around the sky._

_"Why did you take me here?" I asked._

_"Well, this place isn't it beautiful?" Daddy said, making his way to me._

_"Yes," I answered._

_"Well, when you grow up and have a special someone, take her here. This is where your mother and I had our first date and impressed her. We had our first kiss here."_

_"Eww, dad! Don't say that to me!" I stuck out my tongue. He chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_"Oh, Ethan. You'll definitely be going to have someone who cares for you deeply."_

_"Grr...."_

_" haha!" He laughs._

_Soon we enjoyed the father and son bonding time together. We watched as the sunset faded into the night sky. It was time to go back home where mommy would probably be angry at us because it was already past my bedtime._

 

~~~

 

The afternoon was here and I felt great! I didn't feel weak anymore and my cold wasn't present. I'm not sneezing anymore.

When I sat up but failed midway, I felt a grasp coming from my waistline. I fixed my eyes on the sleeping male next to me. He was hugging me in his sleep with that peaceful face.

_"How adorable,"_ I thought. I went and kissed his left cheek and slept next to him. Tomorrow will come back down for sure.

 

*

The next morning came! The sun was beaming through the entrance to the peek and it was very annoying too! Something about today excites me. I feel like hugging everything. Starting with Red.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach area and I could feel him return the hug. He started to shift around and I saw his eyes slowly start to open. Red's crimson eyes started to appear and I could only beam a smile at him. He smiled once he got a clear view of me.

"Good morning Red!" I say happily.

"Good morning, Gold. You're a bit jolly today.” he smiles.

"I don't know, I feel happy today for some reason. I guess it's a special day for me." I explained to Red. I saw him blink several times before he gazed back at me. He smirked and then ruffled my hair.

"That reminds me, Gold. I have something for you back at my place. Would you like to go back home with me?" Red asks in a seductive kind of way.

"Mmhm!" I nodded. Red then sat up from the sleeping bag and got out. He pulled me up and lifted me onto his shoulders.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I say, whimpering and moving around trying to get him to put me back on solid ground.

"Gold, have I ever told you that you're adorable?" Red says.

"EHH?? YES! MILLIONS OF TIMES! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" I whined.

Soon, I just let him. He gave a passionate kiss and I enjoyed it. First, He put his sleeveless jacket on my, guessing that he doesn't want me to get cold, then carried me bride style down the rocks.

I watched as he had a smile on his face that wouldn't go away anytime soon. His eyes gazed back at me. Our orbs met. His eyes were filled with passion and love. I felt my heart beating at an unusual rate as I gazed into Red's crimson orbs. I then closed my eyes and snuggled into his arms. I hear him chuckle and he pressed his soft lips to mine.

After what seemed like a long time, we made it out. I asked Red if you could finally put me down. He complied and allowed me to stand on my feet. It was nice to be back on my own two feet, but I got to admit, he does how you hold me.

"Red, aren't we going to your place?" I asked

Red nodded and he grabbed a red and sphere from his belt. He then released his Charizard and he helps me aboard the Pokémon.

"Hehe, thanks!" I say, grinning.

He nodded and patted the flying Pokémon's head.

Soon, we soar through the sky, having the winds blow against our faces and making us hold our hats. I wrapped my arms around his waist to hang onto.

Minutes passed and we were coming close to Pallet Town. The winds were not as hard like before, with them being calm and smooth.

"Hey! I see the Professor's Lab! We are close to your house, Red!" I say.

The fire Pokemon started to descend to the grass below us.

After it did, Red and I hopped off the Pokemon and he returned it to its proper Poké Ball. Red then started to obtained something from his pocket. He grabbed a small object and he used it to open the door.

He stepped away from the door and held it for me.

"What a gentleman." I tease and boop his nose.

I stepped into the house I heard the door close behind me. Red the wrapped his arms around my waistline. Then, I felt his breath on my neck which made my heart race. Soon after, he bit my neck.

"Hmm!" I say covering my mouth to keep me from moaning.

Red started to nibble some more on it until after I forced myself to move.

Red chuckled, "Do you what to continue?" he asks.

"N-no! I'm good!" I say nervously. Red smirks and nods.

We walked up to the second floor. I followed Red into his room as he held the door open again for me.

"So, I wanted to give you your Valentine for today. I had it planned for the past two days. And... here."

Red reaches something from his closest. The first thing I saw was a golden balloon with red text on it. When I grabbed the ballon, it wrote, "I love you"

"Aww, Red," I say in complete aww. He blushed and then guided me somewhere.

I followed him as he held my hand. We went downstairs and into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator. He whipped out a box that was the color as his name, red. It was also in a heart shape with a bow tie on it.

"Here a box of chocolates. For you. My special boyfriend." Red says. It was very clear that he had his face flushed. But I was no different.

"Oh, Red. You're very kind. Thank you." I said give Red a passionate kiss. He was surprised by my sudden action but kissed me back anyways.

Red then parted and he started to smile.

"That's not all, Gold. I have one more thing." Red says, leaning over to get something from the window.

I watched as he picked a rose from the pot that was being hit by sunlight. Red then went over to the counter and reached out to something. It looked like a stuffed bear. When it was in my sight, I saw that it was a teddiursa.

Red put the rose on its hand that was able to hold something, and then he gave it to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gold," Red says smiling at me. I gladly took his offer.

"Red thank so very much, I wish that there was something I could give you in return..." I say.

But suddenly, I got a flashback in my memory.

"When you grow up and have a special someone, take her here.

"Wait! I do!" I yelled in excitement.

Red tilted his head in confusion. 

"I remember a place my father took me once. It's beautiful there! Common, I will show you!" I say.

 We sent outside where Red summoned his Charizard. Red apologizes to it for making it fly without much resting but it would be the last time for today. We boarded on the Pokémon's back. I sat in front to guide the fire flying pokemon to our destination.

We started to Hove over the ground. The buildings becoming smaller and smaller. I gripped onto my gifts Red offered earlier. Then I told it to head to Johto near route 29 but not quite. 

 

Minutes passed, and we soon came close to the area we were headed.

"Alright, turn this way!" I say it nodded and he turned to the right.

We soared above the trees. Occasional, we saw some Hoothoots in the branches sleeping and other Pokemon doing their own things as well. Then we finally arrived.

Everything looked the same. There it was. The beautiful flowers and roses. Clean fresh air and the wonderful waterfall in the distance. I glanced behind me and as I that Red's eyes were sparkling.

 

I told Red's Pokemon to descend next to the patch of grass. We hopped off Charizard's back. 

"This is it, Red. Here is my Valentine." I say grinning.

I motioned Red to follow me. He did I took his hand. I lead him to a nice grassy land where we can sit down and talk. 

"How do you like this place?" I say to Red. He then looks at me with a smile.

"It's a wonderful place. I love it." He says and kisses my cheek. 

"Hehehe. You know, not many people know about this place. That's good because it would cause a disturbance in this area." I say opening the heart-shaped box.

I looked inside and my mouth started to water. I popped one into my mouth.

"Mmm... delicious!" I say chewing the chocolate candy. "Here have one," I say putting one close to Red's mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth. I inserted it into his mouth and I giggled. 

"I love you Red," I say embrace him. He hugged me and nuzzled on my cheek.

We sat down, enjoying our conversation and the chocolates. I had my head leaned on his shoulder. I tied the string of the balloon on the teddybear's hand because I didn't want to hold it for so long. My fingers intertwined with his while we hand them on the grass. 

We laid down on the soft grass and I rested my head on Red's chest. He then stroked my hair calmly and started to talk.

"Did you forget today's holiday?" Red asks, giving a questioning tone as he placed one of his hands over mine.

"Well, yeah, but I might have remembered if I wasn't sick yesterday. I would have given you something special though." I say, sighing away because I did not have anything to show my love for him.

"It's okay. I do not mind one bit. All I need is you to spend the day with. Plus, you showed me this marvelous place to spend Valentines Day with you. That is the best Valentines Day gift I have ever had." Red says, lifting me until he was able to kiss me on the lips. It was a passionate one with me trying my best to give him more love than ever.

When we parted, a string of saliva was formed and I giggled. I whipped it off and nuzzled on his neck. He was very comfortable when I was resting on him because he was really warm, besides his cold hands. To be honest, this is going to be my favorite holiday from now on.

Later, we stood up. We went to the waterfall to watch the water Pokémon swim happily and freely. We smiled at each other. We got to view the many roses that were grown here by my father and I. They were still strong and well. That was good.

 

We spent the rest of the day exploring this area of the route. We found a cave which did not go deep and was probably made by a pokemon since the wall marks appeared to have been clawed from the outside.

Red and I headed back to the waterfall where we started to look for interesting objects. I found what I thought as a gemstone, but it turns out to be a rock that was painted on. I was disappointed but at least, we got to have some fun. 

After a while, the day was coming to an end with the darkness of night appearing in the sky. I told Red that the magnet would depart in 30 minutes for its last departure from Johto to Kanto and he had to go. Red didn't know the schedule for the train so I reminded him.

"It's been an outstanding day with you, Red. Thank you for everything." I say with my cheeks growing a shade of red.

"You too, Gold. You make my day better just by having you by my side." Red says, taking my hat off to ruffle my hair.

"Hehehe, I guess that's why I'm so great!" I say, confidently.

"You really are cute," Red said.

We share one last kiss for the day and we enjoyed it. It was very lasting and passionate. My heart always beats at a rapid speed when Red has his dominance and pulls me deeper into the kiss by holding my waist and pulling me.

We left the route and we went separate paths after saying our goodbyes. Red heading to GoldenRod City and I walked to my hometown New Bark Town.

I could feel the winds from New Bark Town hit my face as I became closer to the town. But, as I walked along the road, I remembered something that Red spoke about my mother. He texted her and she was proud.  

I gasp at the memory. She's probably waiting for me so I can tell her my day. 

I grew nervous. I gripped onto my bag’s strap tightly as I came closer to my house. Soon, I stood in front of the door. I hesitated to place my hand on the doorknob. But I eventually thought that I couldn't escape the inevitable. I sighed before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked into the house and looked around. I saw my mother making dinner in the kitchen. When she heard the door open, she smiled.

”Hello, son! Take a seat here,” she says and motions me to sit in the chair that was in front of the TV. I put my stuff on the table.

My mother then stopped what she was doing and came to sit across from me.

”So, how was your day?” She asks with a smile.

”It was wonderful. A-and...” I say nervously.

”And? Let me guess. You had a wonderful time with the boy right?” My mother giggles at the end of her sentence. I blushed at how she knows. 

”H-hey, how did you know?”

”Well, since we were not here for the past few days, I assumed you were with him. Also, he texted me with your PokéGear. You were sick and he took care of you. Today you were not present and it made it clear to me that you spent the day with him. Lastly, that.” She says pointing at the wonderful gifts Red gave.

”O-oh, I... I guess you know that I'm gay then...” I say facing downward at the surface of the table.

”It's okay Ethan. As long you are happy being with the boy then I am proud and happy for you. I will support you no matter what.” Mom says giving me a warming smile. 

”Thanks, mom. You're the best.” I say.

I'm glad that my mother accepts me. I finally got this out of my chest and now I could just go on with my life and not having to hide my true sexuality from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was is? Good? Okay? Anyways, thank you for reading chapter 9! It's been fun writing this one. I'll trying and force more on Gold’s father now.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and for reading! I appreciated them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold gets a text from someone.

The winds of New Bark Town blew against the windows. The harsh winds were starting to remind me of Mt. Silver, which was a horrible feeling.

 

"AH! Common! Let's go inside!" I say, racing with Ataro to my house.

We were getting groceries for my mother since I offered to go in this cold weather. I put on my black wooly sweater on and it helped to block the winds. Ataro was cold as well and I put a scarf around his neck and a mini sweater my mother knitted when she had free time.

I slammed the door shut after both of us came inside the warming home. The heater was turned on and Mom was making hot chocolate. Even in this freezing weather, I still refuse to wear pants.

"It's freezing out there, isn't it?" My mother says, picking up one of the brown bags from my arms.

"Yeah... I'm never going out in the cold. I don't want to end up like last time." I sighed. My mother giggled and walked the kitchen.

"What about you Ataro? Are you willing to go back into the cold?" I asked gazing at him.

"AI!" The purple monkey-like pokemon shook his head vigorously.I laughed and nodded.

Later, I helped myself to the hot chocolate that was brewed. I sniffed the wonderful aroma and had satisfaction. My Pokemon alif down on the nice warm cozy carpet that we put out for them. I didn't want them to just stay in their Poké Balls all the times.

My mother and I sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. We turned the television and watched the local weather channel.

"Gold," My mother spoke. I turned to look at her. "How long have you been hiding your secrete?" she asks.

"I didn't really keep it a secret, I just didn't tell you. A-and we were together for like about a few weeks or so... I wasn't really keeping count. I'm sorry for not telling you." I apologized, lowering my head down.

"It's alright, Ethan. I will need time to adjust that my son is going out with the Kanto legend. I still love you." my mother says.

I smiled and hugged her.

Minutes went by before I eventually went up to my room to take a nice nap. It's a Saturday after all and I want to rest for the day.

Soon, I had taken my jacket off and tossed it lazily to the side. I bundled up in my blanket and started to fall into a nice warm slumber. Well, that was until I hear a buzz from the nightstand.

I widen my eyes and I became annoyed at the disturbance. I gazed at the PokéGear and saw the screen flash when it buzzed. I was too lazy to answer it right now and tried to ignore it. But the more I did, the more I wanted to answer.

Eventually, I did. Whoever the person was, wanted to talk to me. But I also wanted the person to stop texting me so I would be able to sleep.

 I read the texts and it was from a number I didn't recognize. I wasn't sure if I should reply or leave it, but then, I read one text.

 

_???-It's me, Red._

I slightly gasped. It couldn't be Red. He doesn't have a PokéGear. If he does then I haven't been answering him.

I grabbed my PokéGear and started to text him back.

 _Ethan- Red? Is that really you?_ I answered

I waited for him to text back. After a moment or two, he finally did.

_Red- Gold, it is me. I'm so glad that you replied. I thought I had the wrong number._

_Ethan- No, it's me. I'm surprised that you have a number!_

_Red- I obtained one just yesterday._

_Ethan- Red, I hope we see each other again after this storm passes._

_Red- Here here._

 

We texted for a whole hour before something was interrupting us. My phone signal was getting cut off and I was getting worried. The room became freezing. I could see little patches of ice forming on the borders of my window.

"Dearie! Come downstairs!" my mother calls. I tried to text Red back, but my PokéGear failed to send the message.

I walked downstairs, obtaining my red jacket from my room, and saw my mother watching the weather channel on the television.

 

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Look at this," she says, pointing at the screen. 

I saw the whole region of Johto. There was a big cloud that covered our town and three other cities. Snow and winds were pouring in and hail as well. It looks like it was going to last for 4 more hours. 

I sigh. I went to out see my partners. 

They were behind the sofa and I leaned over and saw them bundled up together. It was adorable. Pibu laid on the top while Explotaro curled up at the bottom. I didn't want to disturb them so I let them be.

I went back to my room. I turned the heater on and started booting up my Wii. I loaded Mario Kart and started to play.

A bit of time went by. I forgot his fun playing video games were and I loved it. I didn't know that 30 minutes passed already. But, that's not why I stopped playing. My PokéGear beeped. I paused the game I was playing and check it. It wasn't from Red. And it wasn't from anyone I knew.

 

_???- Ethan,  run._

 

I raised my eyebrow. Who was this person? I texted them back.

 

_Ethan- Who is this? Is this some sort of joke? It's not funny._

 

I waited for a response. It took a few moments to get a reply.

 

_???- Please Ethan, run with your mother. Do it. They’re coming._

Who’s coming? What do they want? Who is this person?

 

_Ethan- Hey! Who is this?_

Minutes passed and I got no reply. I felt like I could trust this person. Maybe he or she was warning me about something that would happen to us. I raced downstairs. 

“Mom! We need to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading for reading! I know I haven't updated this story for weeks now and I apologize for that. I will try to update every week. 
> 
> Thanks once again for reading and giving me kudos. I appreciate them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 11th chapter is here. It’s about time I’ve updated.

"Mom! We need to go!" I say running down the stairs. My mother looked up and watched me panic.

"What's the matter?" She says, concerned.

"I don't know, I obtained a text and the person said to leave. I don't want to take any chances. Come on," I say with a concerned face.

She looked at me before saying an answer. I saw how she was getting worried and not lying. She nodded her head and I was relieved that she believed me.

"Okay, let me grab my coat and mittens," she says and walked towards the stairs, up to her room.

Then, I felt my PokéGear buzz. I reached into my pocket and found that I was receiving a call from an unknown number. I answered it.

"H-hello?" I say.

"Ethan... Go to Tohjo Falls. Wait there and I'll see you once more..." The voice added and I heard yelling in the background.

"Huh? What? Hello? "

It was no use responding back as the call was cut due to the storm cutting signal. I had more questions to be asked. Like why should we go there? What is happening? Who is he?

I went back upstairs to grab my black and yellow hat and my grab bag. I also replaced my usual red jacket with the black wooly one. It was warm and cozy. Just perfect for this kind of weather. I also grabbed some mittens to keep my hands warm.

Afterward, I went back to the living to unite with my mother. She had worn her brown coat for the winter and black mittens. She also had a white scarf.

"Alright, are you ready, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, dearie. Where are we heading?" My mother says.

"Tohjo Falls. That's where." I say.

I returned my partner's back into their respective Poké Balls except for my buddy Explotaro. We need his flames to get through the snow and also to keep us warm.

I headed over to the exit and opened the door. The winds were blowing and snow came along with it. It was still day so we didn't have to worry about night and coldness.

My mother walked behind me. I checked my PokéGear for the last time before shutting it off to save its battery.

"Nothing.." I muttered.

I turned it off and started to head to Tohjo Falls. In order to reach there, we need to cross the route 27. The frigid weather made it so that the water turned into ice, but I don't know if it's capable to have people or Pokemon stand and walk across it. So I tested it.

"Ah! It's solid!" I say.

I jumped on it and started to skate around. My mother followed behind and my partner helped her. We handled ice like this before, in the Ice Path where Blackthorn City is.

Tohjo Falls was close, we could be able to reach the cave in a few minutes. So all we had to do was walk/skate across this.

After a few minutes, I looked back, I saw that there was someone wandering around in New Bark Town. A few people actually. They had flashlights and searched where the front window was in my house. Then they flashed where we were skating.

"Mom, we should move, now!" I say

She looked at me and nodded. We could see the land head that was covered in white snow. We were almost there. I looked back once more I see them coming.

Then, I saw them do something to the ground. I saw from there area that the ice was being shattered by a rock type. The cracks were spreading quickly. We hurried over to the land and soon, we made it.

"Are you alright mother?" I asked, helping her get out of Explotaro's back.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, what just happened? Who were those people?" She asks.

"I don't know, but we need to head to Tohjo Falls, right now," I tell her.

The weather calmed itself and there were only mild winds hitting use. We entered the cave and surprisingly, it was quite warm. But still cold. The water wasn't ice was great because I don't know how we will get to the top.

I returned Explotaro and released Poltaro and Togetaro. I will use Togetaro to help my mother get on top from the waterfall while I ride on Poltaro.

We swam across the water and climbed up the waterfall. As we went upward, I noticed something strange. I felt a strange aura coming from the peek of this waterfall. Something about it was familiar and I don't remember it very much. But I kept my guard up.

I went up first to see if everything was clear and no traps were set. There wasn't anything suspicious other than a yellow tent and a worn out campfire. The last time I visited this place, it didn't have all of this. The person must be around here somewhere from inside the tent.

I motioned Togetaro to lift my mother upward and he did. I helped my mom off of him and she stood on her two feet. She noticed the tent and we walked together.

As we progressed further, my mother and I started to hear a voice. A voice that seemed familiar to the both of us. I looked at mom and she looked at me.

"Ah, where are they? I hope they're doing well. I should've gone there myself. Or I shouldn't have escaped..."

"Ar?"

We saw a dog-like Pokémon staring at from behind the tent. I then knew what it was an Arcanine. When it gazed at us, the guy who was next to it looked behind us. His black hair moved with the movement of his head and a think piece covered his right eye. His eyes were a honey color. I heard my mother gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse for any mistakes.
> 
> The 11th chapter was a tricky one because I had a writers block for a long time. I need lots of time to think what was going to happen, but now I’ve got everything in order again.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold talks with someone from a long time ago.

I heard my mother gasp.

The man standing in front of us...he looked so...familiar. But I didn't get a chance to fully view him as my mother rushed in front of me and jump at him.

"Madison!" I hear mom cry as she shed tears from her eyes.

The brown-haired man was surmised by the sudden action my mother made. His arms froze before warping around my mother's waist, holding her tightly but gently.

"Oh, Madison! I thought...I thought we'd never see each other again." My mother cried in his arms. I watched as the two reunite for the first time in a while is what I'm guessing.

I didn't know who the guy was. All I knew was that he's the one who sent me those messages.

"Ar" Suddenly, the canine dog from earlier went up to me. He sniffed all over me before coming to a conclusion. It then jumped on top of me and licked face.

"Haha! Stop that! It tickles!" I laughed as the fire Pokemon playful lick my face, getting my face wet because of it.

I looked at the canine and he was excited and happy. I then touched his fur and started to stroke on it. It was very satisfied.

"Hey, buddy," I spoke to it.

This Pokemon reminded me of the time when my dad had a Growlith. It was so loyal and fun to play with. It also was very protective when I got into trouble or when it sensed a threat coming.

"Madalyn dear ... We meet again." That voice... It can't be. "I apologize for leaving. For too long." I could hear him choke on his words.

I stopped rubbing on Arcanine's fur.

My leg pushed me upward and then I started to walk to where he and my mother were at.

"Dad?" I say, overwhelmed with joy and tears.

"Son?!" The honey-eyed man says.

I wasted no time and jumped into his arms embracing him tightly.

"Ethan, Madalyn; my family." My father spoke as he embraced everyone.

Everyone was in tears and Arcanine snuggled its head on us. This moment was truly the happiest one in my life. The whole family is back together.

It wasn't long after when my father pulled away.

He sighed, "ha... It's truly amazing to see you two again, but now's not a good time." Dad speaks, walking over to his bag. He grabbed the strap and walked over to us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Kanto. I will explain everything once we arrive safely to a cabin in the region." My father says while petting his Arcanine.

We started to walk across the rive to leave Tojo Falls. My mother and father walked closely together as we progressed through the cavern. I advanced next to my father. He had taken my hat off to ruffle my hair, saying that I still wore the same hat I got from him when I was young. I could only respond by saying that it was the only thing I had from him and was very precious. He smiled and me and put my hat back on.

Once outside, the weather became frigid. The air was frosting when I inhaled it. I could see my own breath thanks to this temperature. I could have fun with this while we arrive at our destination...

"Ethan, " my father calls me when I was sitting down, taking a bite out of my berry.

Earlier, we got tired of walking the long distance so we decided to take a break and set up a small campfire so we could stay warm.

I raised my head upward to look at him. Then I spoke, "Yeah?"

"How... How has it been?" He asked, a little curious but saddened as well.

"Um... Despite the cold, everything is great." I grinned at my father.

I could hear him laugh to himself and took a seat next to me.

"So, how is Ataro?" My father asks.

"Oh, he's great! Ataro's been growing strong each time we face an opponent!" I grinned.

"Oh? May I see?"

"Sure."

I took out Ataro's Poké Ball out from my bag and clicked the white button in the center of the ball. Then, the double-tailed monkey appeared in my arms.

"Ambi!" It cried happily. I gazed up at me then to the side. He stared at my father in unbelief.

"Pom!" I cried in happiness. It jumped into my father's arms in joy.

"Hello, Ataro. Nice, you meet you once more." My father smiled as he pets his head. "I can see that you evolved and grew powerful. Excellent work, Ataro." He complimented.

"Ambipom!" it cried happily.

"You truly have been training. I can sense a strong power coming from Ambipom. You even managed to evolve him. That is amazing. I'm proud of you." Dad praises and I giggled as it ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, dad," I say. "Ever since I became eligible to go on a Pokemon journey, I could train Ataro and my other Pokémon the best I could," I explained to my father.

"That's wonderful, Ethan. You do impress me. You're the best child I have."

"The _only_ child, Dad." I jokingly said.

"Haha, yes. Well, I'm going back to your mother now. Feel free to join us, Ethan." My dad informs me.

"Kay, " I simply replied.

He stood up and walked away before pausing and turning around to look at me. He smiles and went back to mom.

I finally could finish my berry. But in all, I'm glad he's back. Ataro was very happy when he saw my father was back. Seeing his expression made me laugh.

But, once we get to our destination, I want to ask a lot of questions, tell him my stories. We'll catch up on father and son times, it's going to be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I finally got chapter 12 out. Turns out I can't keep a schedule so I'll post whenever I can -note that it won't been like years when I update next. I also enjoy writing this story so I'll have more idea to explore on.
> 
> That wraps this up. Goodbye, everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds out the truth and spends time with Madison.

After walking for like what felt like days, we finally arrived at a deep part of Viridian Forest. It doesn't appear on my PokéGear's map which was strange since I thought this whole forest was explored. I guess not.

There was a cabin in an open area. It doesn't appear to me old it broke down. Looks like it's been in the care of its owner.

We entered the cabin and I was amazed how it was well-organized things were. The tv in one place -which was small for a strange reason. The pictures of us were hung on the living room walls. With a picture that looked years old. A closer look and you can see my mother as a teenager and then next to it, me as I was a little baby.

"Do these were all the missing photos wet. Darling, you should've told me before you took them. I thought they were gone for good." My mother puts her hands on her hips and looked at my father.

"My apologies, Madalyn. I wanted to tell you, but time was an inpatient thing and I had to move quickly." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Mm-hmm," She says.

"Well, feel free to explore, Ethan. I reckon that from you." He spoke to me. I nodded my head in response and explored this cabin.

As I looked around the place, I ended up finding a passageway that leads to a basement. I opened the door and went inside. It was dark and I didn't know where the light switch was at. So I just placed my hands on the wall and searched for a bump that feels like a switch.

Eventually, I found it and the basement was small. Not much was in here; boxes being stacked onto each other and piles of old books. But hey, maybe these books have something interesting.

No...no they didn't. Just boring old books about ships, maps, guides. Nothing special about these and will never be. They deserve to be stuck in here.

But now it was time to leave the basement and explore the outside.

On my way out, I heard my father call my name.

"Ethan!" He yelled, probably searching for me. "Ethan?! Where are you?" He yells.

I could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. I turned my head around and saw my father wearing brown long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being a tan color.

"Ah, there you are, " He spoke to me. "I was wondering where you went," he said and walked over to me.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't worry you or anything." I respond.

"No no. It's quite alright. I'm sure you having fun. For a short while." He laughed.

"Not really..." I say, "The basement was small and nothing was inside it." I explained.

"Oh, hahaha. Yeah... I don't occupy it with much; at all even." My father laughs and I shrugged. "Now come. I want to have a reunion with all of us."

A reunion huh? This could be fun. I can finally ask my questions about his whereabouts and what's happened. So I followed my dad down the hall and into his room.

It was a scent size. The floor was tidy and his desk was organized. There was a small window that was left closed and locked. My mother was sitting down on the bed reading a magazine. She looked up when the door opened and made a creek sound.

We made our way to the bed and sat down. I took a seat in between my parents and embraced them both.

"So, the family is back together again." my dad says. "It feels like it's been forever since we last had a chat as a group. "

"Yeah...it has. But hey! We're all here now and I have questions for you, Dad." I say, looking at his honey eyes.

"Shoot away, Ethan." He smiles.

"Where...where have you been all these years?" I ask.

The was a moment of silence in the room. I saw my father facing downward at the wooden floor. His eyes were closed and that thick piece of hair was covering his right eye.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth, son." He says, still facing the ground.

"The truth?" I questioned.

"Yes. The reason I was gone for such a long time. I was deceived into working for an organization known as Team Rocket." My father explains.

Team Rocket... How... How can they do something like this? Why would they want my father?

"Ethan, are you doing alright? You seem angered." My father speaks to me. I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as heard his voice call me."

"O-oh... Sorry, I...why would they want you to work for them?" I asked.

"Orginal, they had me working like it was like a normal job. But a few weeks later, everything had changed. They moved my office into a laboratory where I forced to research and create things I've never thought would change Pokémon to become stronger so...viciously." I could see my father tremble a little.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment before responding.

"I could not leave. They threatened to harm you both if I left or snuck out. You had so much Potential, Ethan. I could let anything happened to you or your mother. If harm was done, I would blame it on myself for not being responsible."

I hated Team Rocket before and I still do; even more, now that I know that they captured him.But I'm glad I took them down. So no other people can be taken in by force.

"But 4 years ago, this one child had infiltrated Giovanni's headquarters. I could see that he was strong because I observed their battle from afar."

I couldn't help but smile a blush a bit. I knew who that child was. He was the handsome, quiet, Kanto champion, Red.

"I thought it was borderline for my captivity, but no. They had a small group in our home region and I was transferred there. I was locked from the outside world after that." I saw my father grip on his pants and I hugged him.

"Well, you're safe now. We're together as a family. I'll be here and so will mom."

"That's right. Ethan will be there for us if we have any trouble. I think he is the strongest in the family." my mother laugh.

"I see..." My father says.

"I will go to the kitchen and make dinner." My mother says and walks to the door.

"Okay, Dear. Make my favorite will you?" My father says.

"Of course. If you have the ingredients that is."

"Oh, I do."

"Alright then. See you two at the dinner table." My mother waved at us before leaving the room.

We were left alone in the room. My father turned to face me.

"So, let us put my past behind us. I want to hear what you have to say. What have you accomplish?" My father questioned me as he gazed into my golden eyes.

"Well, during my journey, I collected all 8 gym badges in Johto," I told him.

"That's Wonderful, son." Dad praised me and ruffled my hair.

"Haha! Yeah, once I obtained all 8 I challenge the elite. And-"

"Don't tell me you are..." My dad interrupts me and speaks with excitement.

"Yes, dad, I'm the Champion of Johto," I confirmed for him.

My dad basically jumped in joy. Holding my waist and spinning me around. I held onto his shoulders for safety and laughed as he did his action. Man, was he very excited.

"I'm so proud of you! How did you feel when you won?" My father asks.

"It was a great feeling. I felt excited, relieved, and proud. But my journey didn't end there. After a while of taking a break, I went off and took a journey to the next region, Kanto. I've defeated their gym leaders and was pretty tough,” I elaborated.

”Since you traveled to both regions. I suppose you’ve met some girls that caught your eye. Am I correct?”My dad smirked. ” Maybe that Lyra from next door in New Bark Town.”

”What? No! Lyra is my best friend! I couldn't have anything special feeling for her!” I couldn't believe that! It's true that we're very close, because we lived next door and seen each other often, that doesn't mean we like like one another.

”Hmm... Well, I didn't sense a love interest anyway. Just a great bond. So, anyone interesting?” He goes back in the love thing again.

I gulped as he was wanting to know if I was single or not. Well, I'm not. And it's no girl... I prepared my throat and cleared it. I was a bit nervous too. I'm sure he’s okay with this. He’s very friendly and my father. I trust him.

”Um...We'll. It quite the opposite actually.”

Dad was still and quiet for a moment.

”What do you mean, opposite?” His tone changed a bit.

”I'm not single, dad. And... It's not a girl. It's a guy.”I turned to him and smiled.

”What?!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds another side to his father. Which makes him sad and runs away.

"What?!" My father practically shouts."You and...another guy! I will not accept or allow you to date another man!" I could see his furious facial expression. His arms were crossed over his chest.

At that moment, my trust for him was broken. Hid positivity vanished and was left was an angered father who didn't approve of my sexuality.

"Dad...I-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear your defense. You're confused on who you like. But not matter, this is unacceptable!"

I tried to respond but whenever I opened my mouth and try to speak, I choke on my words. I couldn't say anything. Tears flowed through my eyes and I began to sob.I stood put on the bed. But then, I wanted to leave and stay away from him. So I did. In seconds, I ran out the room, slamming the door on my way out. I ran through the hallway with my eyes still leaking out tears.

I heard my mother call my name, but I didn't answer back and just ran out of the house.I didn't know where I was going, but one thing I do know is that I'm not going back with him.

I ended up near a lake after about 5 minutes of running. I didn't know which way I came from because I went all over the place, going across and diagonally.

I sat down on a patch of grass. My knees were pulled to my head and I was still weeping. I wanted to be by myself.for a while. Just hearing the winds blow against the trees made me calm down. The waters blooped from time to time because of the water Pokémon swimming around and jumping in the lake.

Peace was just the thing I needed. My eyes were closed and my mind became clear of thoughts. I love this. I love nature's sounds and music. It's just so beautiful and I feel like I can live here forever. Maybe that's why...his cabin was here.

"It looks like you finally stopped crying, twerp." A male voice said from behind me.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I knew that voice and I wished I haven't run off.I turned my head around and saw that brown spikey-haired male who ran the gym In Viridian City. How much I didn't want him here right; now out of all the people he was the one.

"Turns out I'm not the only one who knows this peaceful place," Green says, walking up to me.

"Oh... I found this place by accident." I say, looking into the Lake.

"Hmm...yeah right."He says.

"So...um... Why are you here?" I asked the older one. He doesn't reply but keeps quiet.

Then, he switches it up by asking, "Why are you here. Better yet, crying. Did something happened to you and Red." I was getting annoyed by the way he teased me.

"No, Green. Leave me alone." I groaned. His attitude wasn't helping my situation.

"Is the little Gold crying because he can't see his boyfriend?"

Green was starting to piss me off.

"Wish could be like me an-"

"Shut up you fucker!"

Immediately, I gasp and covered my mouth with both of my hands to stop myself from saying anything else that might be harmful. I don't usually say these kinds of things to anyone, but I said it anyway. I pulled my knees close to my chest and placer my head down.

"Woah, calm down kid," Green says, surprised that I cursed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I apologize, hugging my knees tightly.

"Hey, something up with you. You're being out of the ordinary today. Did something terrible happen?" Green asks on curiosity.

"Why would you want to know? Care even?" I say getting frustrated.

Green sighed, "Well, you were crying earlier and I don't like to see people crying by themselves. I may not show it, but dare I say it... I might care." I shift my head slightly to the right and saw Green winced at his words.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." I say.

"Hmm... Are you going tell me what's wrong or should keep nagging you about it?" Green states.

I sat on the grass, silent as a Haunter hunting for its prey. I took a deep breath and let it out in one huff.

"So, this morning I received a text from, and later I found out it was my father." I stopped for a bit to calm myself.

"Wait,your father?" Green asks in question.

"Yes, he has been missing for years now and until today, we saw him again. But anyway, we were going to his cabin and once we were there, I've told him that... I...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence because the sadness I had was being present. Memories of the recent event that happened in the cabin started to flow again.

Green sighed once more, "Look if you don't want to share right now, it's fine. I'm sorry if I forced you to." I could hear in his voice that he was actually sorry.

"It's okay. I'll tell you some other time." I say, cracking a smile on my face and he smiled as well.

I heard something ring after our talk. It wasn't my phone, but Green's. His head turned to his wrist which held an Xtransceiver.

"Green! Where are you at? I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't answer my last calls!" I hear a female voice came from it.

"Ugh, gave me a moment."

Green walked away into the forest, talking to - is what I'm guessing - Blue.

I sat near the lake and waiting for his arrival.

About five minutes later, he comes back and looks a bit irritated. He walked close to me then spoke.

"Heres what's up. I have to go with Blue for the rest of the night. I've told something to meet you here at this spot, but that person said he'll be here in an hour. So why don't you go home until the time has come? Alright? Alright. See yeah." Green walks away without giving me a chance to say anything. I was going to stop him and ask who it was but, I know he wouldn't tell me.

On my way home, I started to hear something coming from the cabin. When the door was near, I rushed to it and put my ear on it.

There were voices. They were a bit muffled but I still audible.

"How can you say something like that! You're his father and is supposed to accept and support our child!"

"I will not do such a thing as it is disgusting and I won't allow corruption in this family!"

"Madison! Why are you saying things to our child like that? At first, you were acting so kindly to Ethan, but after he told you he like the same sex you criticized him because of it."

I took my ear out of the door's surface. I leaned on the wall and slid down. I can't believe their fighting. Because of me... Am I really a monstrosity?

"Ra! Ruff!" I was then tackled to the ground by a happy Arcanine. It licked my face and nuzzled my cheeks.

"Haha, hey there. Miss me much?" I said.

"Ar!" It said.

"Yoy do know how to cheer me up. Don't you?" I say happily.

I could still hear the two argue in the living room. Both of us can.

"Arcanine, do you still love me, even though I like...guys?" I questioned.

"Arf!" I say and licked my face once more.

"Haha! Okay okay. I'm taking that as a yes! Stop it! You're getting my face all wet." I pushed him off of me and hugged him. "Thank you Arcanine. I wish my dad was like you. Accepting me." I could hear it howl. Probably agreeing.

Once the arguing had stopped, I stepped into the house.

I could see my mother in the in the kitchen, placing a plate of food on the table. It was in front of an empty chair which was probably for me. She noticed the door creek open and looked towards my direction.

"Welcome back, Ethan. Come join us." She says kindly, I nodded.

At the dinner table, I ate my spaghetti with meatballs. I sat on the opposite side where my father was eating. He looked mad because his eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed.

Dinner was quiet and my mother and I were the only ones talking. My father did not speak a word. I was down because he doesn't love me as much as before and I can sense that. Especially when he argued with mom earlier.

I remember what Green said to me near the lake where I ran off too. To wait an hour to go to the lake. And there were about 15 minutes until then. So I decided to wait for those 15 at the Lake.

I got up from the couch and started to head out the door. But before I could, my mother stopped me.

"Ethan, where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back in an hour," I say. She nods and I went through the door and closed it.

I walked through the forest and I tried to remember how I got there. There were many turns I took to get to the lake and it was pretty easy once I head the wind blow on the Lake.

The water reflected the moon's light and it's reflection. It was pretty and I enjoyed looking at it. So much that time flew by rapidly. I didn't hear the grass being crunched on.

I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I gasp as I was startled by the sudden contact. When my head turned, my eyes found an older male warmly smiling.

"Red!" I say and turned my body around to embrace the older.

Oh, how I missed him so much!

"Gold how are you?" Red spoke in a quiet voice, embracing me as well.

"It's not fine... Red, " I said, resting my head on his right shoulder.

Red moved his hand on my back. Calmly soothing me as I started to sob on his shoulder. I was very comfortable when I was in his arm. Makes me feel safe and secure.

"What happened? Whats going on Gold?" Red asks in concern.

"It's my father, he hates me," I say and cried.

"Your...your father?" Red questioned.

I pulled away from his shoulder and nodded.

"I'll tell you" Red nods.

I explained to Red what happened today after our chat this morning got cut. I gave him the reason why I was in Kanto and in Viridian forest.

Red embraces me and kisses my cheek to let me know that he's here.

"I don't know why he's acting like that. One minute, he sounds like a good guy, but the next, he's a completely different person." I say in confusion.

"Don't worry, Gold, you don't have to stay there. If you want, you can stay at my place. I don't mind one bit if it's for you." Red says lovingly.

"R-really Red? Do you mean it?" I question if this was a reality.

"Yes, in fact, why don't we go right now?" Red smiles at me.

I tried to smile but it ended me in yawning out of tiredness of the night. I guess bedtime was here but, Red's house is way back in Pallet Town.

Red giggles when I yawned, "Here. Why don't I give you a piggyback ride?" He says inviting.

I gazed at Red with tiring eyes, nodding my head in agreement, and jumped on Red's back. I tightly held to Red as much I could while he grips his hands on my legs.

"Go on now, sleep." Red whispers.

With his voice feeling me to get some rest, I know that I had to. Red was the one I needed. He provided warmth, love, protection. I could trust him with all my heart, knowing he will never fail me and will not give up for my care and well being. Red was, amazing and handsome, and it makes me think, how did we ever get together so fast?

With a soft kiss on the cheek, I went into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison goes with Arcanine to find his son, Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 15th chapter is here. Just a heads up that this chapter is different because this chapter is all in a 3rd person POV. Why? Because I want you to know what's going on with the other characters that's all. Thanks for reading and giving kudos!

As Gold started to fall asleep, Red decided to just walk home.  Flying would mean that he will wake up Charizard and cause him to lose sleep. Besides, Gold was easy to carry and he was also strong. Well, that's what Red thinks. He also likes to be with Ethan. The small snores he made were adorable to the older trainer.    
  
Red didn't care if people saw him holding the Johto Champion like this. They should mind their own business anyways, Red would say in his mind.    
  
Now, the moon was shining brightly, directly at Red's home once he arrived in Pallet Town. He was relieved that he was home. Judging by the windows in his home, all the lights were off.    
  
Once he opened the door to enter his house, everything was silent. At this time of hour, Red assumed that his mother was likely asleep in her room. So Red has to stay quiet when he went up the stairs, into his room.   
  
Once inside, Red gently place the golden-eyed boy on the bed. But as soon as Gold was on it, his body reacted to the emptiness in front of him. His hands grasp for the blanket, then the pillow. How adorable, Red thinks as he enjoyed the view. But he didn't want to leave Gold searching for him. He'll join in as soon as he's dressed for bed.   
  
After, Red slipped into the blanket and wrapped his arms around Gold's waist. The older kissed Ethan's forehead before he dozes off to sleep.   
  
***   
  
"He said he'll be here after an hour, but it's passed that and Ethan hasn't arrived yet. I'm starting to worry." Says Ethan's Mother, Madalyn.   
  
"He must have run off..." Madison says. "I will go look for him. You stay here and get some sleep. I'll leave my heracross here to protect you." The father spoke and sent out the dark blue Pokemon from its PokéBall.  Madison told to guard the house while he left to go find Ethan.   
  
  
Outside the house, Madison sent out his Arcanine. The fire type yawned as it was s tired as the night was meant for sleeping, not for staying awake and doing activities.   
  
"Arcanine, I need you to track down where my son, Ethan, has wandered off to." He says. The fire type bods and starts to sniff around the ground.   
  
Arcanine nose brushed against the soft grass. He tried to pick up Ethan's scent that was left behind and soon, the smell was picked up. Arcanine remembered the familiar scent that Ethan had when came home earlier today.    
  
A new passageway was open and the dog Pokemon informed his trainer what he had found.   
  
"Arf!" It barked.   
  
"Did you locate his scent?" The man asks. The Pokémon nods its head yes. "Good boy." Madison scratched behind his ear as a reward.   
  
Then, he hopped on his Pokémon and they went where the scent took them.   
  
Traveling across the land, they went through Viridian Forest, Viridian City, Route 1, and soon, arrived at Pallet town. Arcanine led him to a house that was near route one.    
  
"Ethan is in this house?" The man asked the Pokemon. It nodded and stood guard in case anything came from the shadows.   
  
Madison walked up to the wooden door that leads into the home. He saw a doorbell next to the door and pushed it with his index finger.   
  
A sound could be heard from the other side since it was quiet outside.   
  
Madison knew that people were sleeping in the house and would hate to disrupt them in their slumber, but he needed to know if they've seen his son anywhere.   
  
After the third ring, the door was answered by a woman that looks to be in her 40's, yawning and rubbing her eyes.   
  
"May I help you?" She says, tired.   
  
"Please excuse my interruption, but have you seen my son, Ethan?" Madison says, showing a picture of Gold from years ago.   
  
Delia looked at the photo that was pretty hard to see since it was dark outside. But when she takes a closer look, she can see the raven hairs boy with a small fringe.   
  
"Oh, you must be his father, correct?" Madison nods his head. "I have seen him, but I'm not sure where he is at. Let me check upstairs. Come in and sit down." She says, opening the door wider. Madison nods his head and returns his Arcanine back to its Poké Ball then walks inside.   
  
Delia thought that her son had taken the boy in while she was sleeping. So she went up the stairs and checked her son's room. She slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door. When her eyes turned to the bed, she saw two dark figures sleeping with each other.    
  
It looks like she thought right.   
  
She went up to her son, Ree, to wake him up.   
  
"Red..." she whispers as she gently shakes Red side to side.   
  
Eventually, the crimson-eyed boy wakes up and looks at his mother with tiring eyes.   
  
"What is it, mother?" Red asks with a soft voice.   
  
"Could you bring Gold down so he can go with his father." She asks nicely.   
  
Red laid there silently as his mother spoke about Gold's father. He then nods.   
  
"Sure, just wait a few minutes to walk him up," Red says.   
  
Delia smiles and then walks away and into the living room with the man who recently came over.   
  
Red was left on the bed, thinking about the father of the one he loved and cared for. _"How did he get here?"_ he would ask himself.    
  
He then turned to the sleeping male next to him. He was sound asleep and adorable looking. Red hates to disrupt him and to tell him that his father was here, he didn't want to see him worried. But, he told his mother he will send the boy to his father.   
  
Red sighs softly. "Gold..." he says quietly while shaking the male. "Gold..." he says louder.   
  
"mmm...." Gold groans as he wanted to sleep more.   
  
Red shakes Gold more, then soon enough, he wakes up and yawns softly.   
  
"Red...why did you wake me?" Gold says, tired.   
  
"Gold, your father is here," Red spoke.   
  
"WHAT?!" Gold was surprised at what Red said.   
  
"I know, Gold. He's waiting for you downstairs." He says with a calm voice.   
  
"Red, I don't want to go." Gold tackles Red and embraces him tightly.   
  
Red was taken by surprise when the boy holds on to him.    
  
"Gold..." Red says softly.   
  
"He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me anymore. He won't talk to me. I don't want to go back with him." Gold says as he starts to cry from memories when it came out to his father started to haunt his mind.   
  
"Gold,  go with your father," Red says.   
  
"What?"    
  
"Go with your father."   
  
"R-Red!"   
  
"Listen, you can't escape from him now. But tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together and you don't have to stay with your father anymore. How does that sound?" Red says with a smile as he whipped the tears of the younger one with his thumb.   
  
"I...okay, Red." The golden-eyed boy complies.   
  
"Meet me by the late in the morning. Around 10. Okay?" Red spoke.   
  
"Okay, I'll be there."    
  
Then, Red leans over to kiss Gold passionately on the lips. The young boy was taken in surprise when the warm lips made contact with his. Gold then melts into the kiss as he did his best to kiss back.   
  
After, Gold says goodbye to Red and leaves the room. He went downstairs and saw his father on the sofa. He was talking with Red's mother. When he hear creeks from the stairs, he gazed to his left. He then saw his son, Gold, coming down. Madison was relieved when he saw Gold again.   
  
Red watched, from the window in his room, as Gold left. But before he did, the boy looked back and saw the light from Red's room shine. He then saw his face and he smiled. Red smiled as well and waved him goodbye. Gold waved back and took off on his father's Arcanine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold gets into trouble with his father Madison for running off on his own without his consent.

After we left Pallet Town, I started to fall asleep because I was tired. There wasn't much talk after we had left so I just slept the ride home.   
  
In the morning, I woke up feeling a bit tired, but I'll get over it. I felt my body wrapped in a warm blanket as my consciousness started to kick in. My eyes opened slowly to see the sunlight shining brightly. I stretched my arms and yawned.   
  
When I got out of bed, I walked into the hallway and saw my mother in the living room, watching television with my father.   
  
I was going to say something, but I didn't. I didn't want to interrupt them. Especially when I ran off without telling them where I went. So instead, I went back into the room I was previously in.   
  
Back inside my room, my eyes were fixed to the nightstand because my Poké Balls were laying on it, waiting for me to pick up. From the six, I chose the one in the middle. I clicked the button in the center of the sphere.   
  
"Pichu~," Says the small yellow Pokémon when it was released from his ball.   
  
"Pibu! How are you?" I say happily.   
  
"Pi!" it says happily.   
  
"Going great I'm assuming," I said as I held the small Pokémon with my two hands. I nuzzled its cheek with mine and got a little shock from him.   
  
"Alright, let's go outside!" I say.   
  
Pibu cheered and hopped onto my head. I grabbed my other five partners and put them away in my bag. I then left the room, ready to head outside and play with them.   
  
I went out of the room and into the hallway. Once I was at the end, I headed straight to the door that leads to the outside. But as I was about to open the door, a voice stopped me from doing so.   
  
"And where do you think you're going." Says a deep voice. And I knew who that was so I turned around and looked at him.   
  
"I'm going outside to play with Pibu," I say as my hands grabbed Pibu off my head and put him in my arms.   
  
" Absolutely not." My father spoke in a denying tone.   
  
"But why?" I asked for an explanation.   
  
"Because you left and never informed anyone where you were heading. And you're grounded, " My father says, crossing his arms.   
  
"What?!" I yell in surprise.   
  
"You heard me, you're grounded. You won't go outside until I say so."   
  
"That's not fair!" I say angered.   
  
"Yes it is, " he argues back.   
  
"Well, I don't care! I'm going outside and that's final!" I rebelled and twisted the doorknob to open the door.    
  
"Excuse me get back in here!" My father raises his voice at me. Even though he was speaking to me, I didn't bother looking back and get continued to walk outside.   
  
"Pichu..." My little partner says from below my ears. I heard it sound like it was saddened or something.   
  
It was only a matter of time before my father stopped me in my tracks. I gasped once he pulled me back inside the cabin with much force.   
  
"I told you once and I'm not going to say it another time. You're going to your room!" He says once we were back in the living room. I glared at him and he did the same to me.   
  
"I have no room!" I yell at him.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Now go!" He yells at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Fine!"   
  
I stormed off back where I came from and shut the door loudly. Once inside, I placed Pibu on my bed and tossed my bass to the wall next to the door. I sat on the wooden floor and slammed my face against the mattress then groaned.   
  
"Chu..." I heard the yellow Pokémon cry out. It used its tiny hands to hug my head.    
  
My head moved upward a bit to look at it. A smile made its way onto my face because of the affection he gave me.   
  
"I'm okay, Pibu. Don't worry about me." I assured.   
  
I hugged my small mouse Pokémon.   
  
 My eyes gazed at the clock in the room that was hanging on a wall on top of the door. It was 9:30 am. It's only been 15 minutes since my awakening and I started to feel a bit hungry. But, I will make something later. Or maybe my mother will call me over. Either way, it seems that Pibu is started to have those grumbling sounds in his stomach from the lack of food it has in store.   
  
Soon, I hear the door creak. I turned my head to face the door as it opened. In my brain, I pleaded was that it wouldn't be my father. And thankfully, it wasn't.   
  
"Gold...Breakfast is ready, come join us. And bring your Pokémon as well so they can gain energy." My mother says and goes back out.   
  
My mother was better than my father because she's kinder and accepting. She's also the parent I've known for the longest time - _the one who was there for me when I've defeated the Elite 4_. Every time I felt sad or angry, she will be there to listen and talk to me. She is the best mother ever!   
  
"Hear that, Pibu? Breakfast is ready! Common!" I happily say.   
  
"Pi!" It says and races along with me down the hall.   
  
Once the both of us were in the kitchen, I released my team and they dug in their food. Looking at them, it was funny because Pibu was the smallest and in the middle of the team.   
  
For breakfast, it was a simple meal of scrambled eggs with bacon along with a glass of milk. A nice simple yet tasty breakfast to stuff my stomach with.    
  
"Thanks, mom!" I thanked her for the food that she had prepared for me and the others.   
  
As I ate, I placed at my father. He stares at me and when I caught him looking towards me, he shifts his eyes elsewhere.   
  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to break the silence in the room and fill it with words that I felt other than these munching sounds from eating our meals.    
  
”I'm sorry...” I say softly and placed my fork on my plate.   
  
My head was facing the table, but when I glanced upward from the top of my eye, I saw my parents look at him in confusion.   
  
”What do you mean?” My mother asks.   
  
”I'm sorry that I’m not like how you thought I’d turned out. I'm sorry that I’m not straight like a line! I didn't mean to hurt our relationship as your son! I...I don't know what’s up with you, dad. Why are you like this?!”  I cried.   
  
I stood up from my seat and ran back into the short hallway and into my room. I shut the door and wept on the bed with a pillow pressed onto my face, wetting it with the wet tears the flowed through my eyes. Could we ever make-up anything? Or will this situation continue on forever?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is completed! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. Remember to leave comments and kudos. Thank you!

I stayed in my room for a while now. The only time someone came inside was my Pokémon to come and tried to cheer me up and my mother who was worried about me after I left the table.   
  
Why was I here? I just want to go home... I miss my friend Lyra and my hometown, New Bark Town. But here I am. Stuck in a cabin, trapped in this area with my father who was sick of me after I came out to him.   
  
***beep***   
  
 I stopped gazing out the window and looked at the nightstand where my phone was placed. The sudden noise had snapped me out of thoughts and pulled me back to reality.   
  
I sighed and walked away from the window to check who was texting me. I grabbed my PokéGear and o with my back laying on the mattress. My eyes wandered around the screen to look for the message. To my surprise, it was Red!   
  
_Red - Did you forget?_  
  
After I read the message, I texted him back _._   
  
_Ethan - What did I forget?_   
  
I couldn't remember what I said to read yesterday or even what he said. All that I could remember was me waking up in the night and Red comforting me.   
  
My phone then beeped again.   
  
_Red - We were supposed to meet at the lake around this hour._   
  
Then I remember the conversation we had that night. I agreed on going to the lake and seeing Red there. But...I can't.   
  
Ethan - I remember now but, I can't go.   
  
Red -Why not?   
  
Ethan - I''m grounded because I left without telling them I went.   
  
Red - Oh. Well, I still want to see you.   
  
I smiled when he says he still wants to see me and I did as well.   
  
Red - But maybe...   
  
Ethan - Maybe what?   
  
Red - You could sneak out?   
  
Ethan - Sneak out?! No way! I'll get into more trouble!   
  
Red - So you're going to make me wait a long to see you. But I want to see you now.   
  
As much as really wanted to see Red, I was afraid of my father getting angry at me and will never let me go. Plus, he will hate me more than he does now. I don't want to do that.   
  
Ethan - I'm sorry Red, I can't. I don't want to get into more trouble than I already am.   
  
Red - Please Gold. Come over and see me.   
  
I groaned a bit. Thinking if I should escape from this home and go back with Red. It wasn't easy making decisions like this because I had an option to go with my lover, Red. But if I did go with him, there would be consequences. And after a minute of extremely hard thinking, not really, I texted Red back with my answer.

_Ethan - Fine you child._

_Red - I'll see you there_.

With those last texts, I shut my phone and put it away. I grabbed my bag that was tossed earlier this morning. Luckily the window big enough for me to exit from and was near the ground so climbing outside was going to be easy.   
  
First, I opened the window to escape from. Then threw my bag out first, but careful as to not destroy anything in there. One hand after another; one leg after another, I climbed up the window, jumping off as soon as I was inside the border.   
  
The soft grass is what I felt once I landed.  My bag was sitting next to me ready to be picked up. So I grabbed the strap and wrapped it around my shoulder and took off.   
  
 My eyes looked back at the cabin behind me. I thought for a moment to think about what would happen to me after I went back home. Would they know that I left? Probably. But, I don't care. Red is waiting for me and I want to see him.   
  
Walking through trees and grass, the sound of nature fills my ear with pleasant music. This meant I was getting closer to the location I was heading.   
  
Soon enough, I was there. Nearby sat a trainer with a red and white sleeveless jacket and hat that was placed next to him. His hair was a raven color. That boy seemed to be daydreaming since he was just gazing straight ahead.   
  
"Maybe I can surprise him..." I thought.   
  
Slowly and quietly, I tiptoed my way to the boy. He doesn't know that I'm here and he'll be shocked to see me without taking notice of my presences. Once I was behind the older male, I smiled and leaped over with my arms wide open.   
  
"Red!" I yelled as I launched my self onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling it.   
  
I heard Red as he gasped loudly and stiffened up. When his head turned around to face me, his eyes were wide open.   
  
"Did I startle you, Red?" I giggled.   
  
"Yes, and I didn't like it," Red says unamused.   
  
"Oh common, you were the one who wanted me to come over here. Even though I will most liking get into trouble when I go back home." I say, resting my chin on his shoulder.   
  
"Hmm... At least you're here." Red nuzzled his cheek with mine.   
  
My cheeks grew a crimson color due to his way of affection. Red could even feel my blushing cheeks and he chuckled because of it.   
  
"Your cheeks are warm. Very warm. I like it." Red adds and keeps and nuzzling my cheeks. I did nothing to stop him as I liked this feeling.   
  
Soon, he stopped and motioned me to sit next to him. So I did and crawled my way to his right. I felt one of Red's arms wrap around my waist and held me close.   
  
"So..um..what do you want to do?" I asked, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Let's just enjoy each other's company. I wanted to see you. Also for you to get away from your father."  Red says softly while gazing into the sky.   
  
"Yeah, I do need some time away from him," I spoke and leaned my head to his shoulder.   
  
 A smile grew on my face when Red hold onto me tighter. It's times like this where I'm glad that I have someone like Red to look out for me when I'm down. So calm and nice, understanding, and willing to help me.   
  
I leaned over and pressed my lips on Red’s. Passionately kissing him into an open mouth kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison goes to the lake and finds out something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was occupied during the past few weeks. It won't happen again!
> 
> Also, this chapter is in third person POV.

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm disappointed in you. He is trying to speak to you and he has done nothing wrong, but you have done nothing but ignore him or scowl at him, " Madalyn spoke with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I do not agree with his way of life. He shouldn't be liking other males, " Madison argued back.   
  
"You don't get to decide who he likes or not! It's perfectly fine if he likes other boys; it's natural." she pauses for a moment to take a deep breath before speaking again, "You must understand. You are his father. He looked up to you as a child, but now you crushed him with your words. When I went to his room to check up on him, his face was stained from the tears he poured out. I don't ever want to see that. You need to talk to him. If you don't, then forget about speaking to me!" She angrily said and she walked to her room and shut the door.   
  
Madison sat down at the dinner table. He didn't know what to do or how to fix his relationship with his son. He has no idea why he has to act like this. Madison was his father and shouldn't parents support their child? But, not him. The man just right out hated his son for liking males. What a fool he was. Even his wife said so. Echoing in his head, the words of his wife played in his mind. "Then forget about speaking to me!" She would say and leave into their room.   
  
Madison thought for quite a while. During this time, he used it to think about how to apologize to his son for his terrible actions. They could just talk things out in his room.   
  
The man walked through the hall to reach the door that was supposed contain the boy.   
  
He knocked on the wooden door. No answer. So he knocked on the door again.   
  
"Ethan, please open this door, " he would call out to his son, but did not get an answer.   
  
After a few knocks, he decided to enter in, but when he did, the raven-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"That kid is in massive trouble, " Madison growled as he found out that the window was wide open and most likely was used to escape.   
  
He stormed out of the boy's room and out of the cabin. But before he could, his wife came out of her room.   
  
"What wrong? Why did you slam the door?" She says.   
  
"Because that child does not learn! He escaped through the window in his room!" He said with anger.   
  
"What? This is why you need to talk to him. I'm assuming that he's trying to escape from here because he feels trapped. Go get him and speak with him. Now, " Madalyn spoke and pushed him to the door.   
  
The man left the house and whistled for his partner, Arcanine. The dog-like Pokemon appeared out of the corner of the cabin. It rushed over to its trainer and sat down; waiting for his commands.   
  
"Arcanine, can you locate where my son went? He escaped his room through the window and I know you can trace him down, " He spoke as he rubbed its head.   
  
"Arf!" Arcanine barked.   
  
They went around the building and were under the window that was used to sneak out of the cabin. The fire Pokemon sniffed the ground and search around for the boy's scent. Soon, there was a trace of him. The Pokemon lifts up its nose and barks in the direction where his trail leads. They acted quickly and followed it.   
  
Through the bushes and trees; grass patches and more, this path seemed familiar to Madison. When they were getting closer the man heard lapping water. Then it clicked.   
  
"I know where he has gone to, " Madison says and started to quicken his pace.   
  
When Arcanine stopped behind a few bushes, Madison saw the area. He was right. It was the beautiful lake he had discovered a while back when he first settled in Viridian Forest.   
  
As he examined the land, he noticed two people near the lake. They were sitting down on the grass and they seemed to be chatting and laughing at each other. But one person stood out between the two. His son, Ethan.   
  
He growled and started to come out of the bushes. But before he could, the fire-type growled and forcefully bit his shirt and pulled him back. The man was taken by surprise and landed on the ground.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Madison said with anger   
  
"Ar!" It barked.   
  
The man glared at Arcanine and it glared back as well.   
  
"What do you want?" Madison asked the fire Pokemon.   
  
It didn't say anything but point its head towards  Ethan's direction. Madison looked at the boy sitting next to another guy that appeared to be larger. His eyes furrowed and watched as his some was communicating with the other male.   
  
His eyes caught sight of history repeating itself. The taller male had given Ethan a rose which he picked from the ground. Ethan accepted the offer as smelled the aroma of the rose. Just like how Madalyn did went they were still dating. He remembers her thanking him for such a beautiful flower and then kissed him. That's what Ethan did as well. His lips made contact with the others. After that, the smaller boy leaned over and rests his head on the other's shoulder. Just how she did on that same day.   
  
Finally, Madison's mind was opened to the world. He noticed that Ethan really liked the guy next to him. He could scene the love in the air between the two teens. He smiled and stood up.   
  
"Let's go home, Arcanine, " Madison spoke as he patted its side.   
  
The fire Pokemon sighed as he finally accepted Ethan. He can finally rest without having to listen to him and Madalyn argue about Ethan.   
  
The two went back home and waited for Ethan's arrival.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long search, has the father of Gold returned? What will happen to Gold when he enters into the cabin. Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience!!! I can’t keep any promises and I’m sorry. School’s giving me pain and I need to get my things together. 
> 
> Please do have patience with me. I never leave things incomplete. You can trust with with that. Hope you enjoy today’s long chapter.

"So you have to go?" I whined.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gold. I promised my mother I'd return after an hour. I have to go, " Red spoke as he looked me in the eye.   
  
"Fine... But if I don't answer any of your texts, then you know what happened, " I groaned as I thought about my father yelling at me because I left.   
  
"I know, I know. But at least it was worth, right?" Red asked.   
  
"Of course!"    
  
"Okay then, well, I could walk you home. If you want." Red offered.   
  
"Oh, okay! I could show you where I'm staying! It's not far from here,"   
  
Red and I stood up and started to walk where dad's cabin was. As Red followed my lead, we went through many bushes and trees. This may not be a path that someone would take, but it's the one that I know and I will not know any other.   
  
"I didn't know Viridian Forest expanded this far," Red says amazed.   
  
His face and eyes wandered everywhere. Looking side to side.   
  
"Neither did I, but it's cool!" I said.   
  
Just a few minutes passed and we arrived at my father's cabin.   
  
"Here it is. Not too impressive but it's a temporary place, " I scratched the back of my head.   
  
"It's okay. I'll know where to pick you up from now on." Red says, taking my hat off and ruffled my hair.   
  
"Hey! Hey! You're messing up my hair!" I growled and pushed his hand off my head.   
  
Red chuckle, "Okay, goodbye now, Gold" Red says, giving me a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Goodbye, Red," I say.   
  
I watched him as he turned around and walked into the forest.    
  
I faced back to the door and gulped. I hoped that no one knew I left the home, but that would be impossible. Someone had surely checked my room.    
  
The room was quiet when I entered. I expected to have an angry father yelling at me. Saying how I shouldn't have left while I was grounded and stuff... But nothing happened.   
  
Just as I was about to think that none noticed my absence, a voice call d my name.   
  
"Ethan, get over here, " Says a voice in the living room. A hand raised from the sofa and motioned me to come towards it.   
  
"Oh great..." I grumbled to myself.   
  
I made it to the sofa and face him with an unamused facial expression.   
  
"Ethan, explain to me as to why you left, even when I stated you were grounded?" My father questions me.    
  
Something was off. His tone of voice wasn't angry, or happy, but calm.   
  
"I...why do you care? You won't even listen to me. Just yell at me again. That's the only things you're good at doing to me now." I crossed my arms and turned my head with an angry expression on my face.   
  
There was a moment of silence in the room. I noticed a different atmosphere. He still wasn't angry.   
  
"I...I'm sorry..." he apologizes.   
  
"What?" I say surprised.    
  
"I apologize for my attitude. I've done nothing but make you feel horrible. I did not fulfill my job as your father; to support you and care for you."   
  
I stood in front of him with wide eyes as this was unbelievable. Was my father truly being sorry for his actions?   
  
"Before I went after you, I only thought about myself and how I felt. But of course, I was a fool. Everything changed when my eyes caught sight of you and your lover. My mind was open and I noticed that you two were like me and your mother. His repeated itself." My father elaborated.   
  
"Dad..." I was speechless.   
  
"I could see you two were happy. Son, I want to make up it up to you. I want to invite your boyfriend to dinner." He says with a smile.   
  
I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe what he just said.   
  
"A-are you serious?!" I say surprised.   
  
"Yes, I'm one-hundred percent serious, " He says.   
  
I immediately rushed up and embraced him tightly. His hand wrapped around me and hugged me back.   
  
"I'm extremely sorry for what I have done in the past. Please, forgive me, " He says in a sorrowful tone.   
  
"I...I don't think I can..yet, " I say. "You hurt me the second I told you that I was gay. My father, the one who was supposed to support me. He betrayed me and shoved me away, " I elaborate on my response.   
  
"I see... After this, I will support and love you, Ethan, " My father says with great care.   
  
I smiled and embraced him tighter.   
  
This is what a family is. Loving and supporting. After many years of disappearance, he finally came back; I finally found my father.   
  
"I'll be sure to tell him to come, but not today, he's busy, " I inform him.   
  
"Okay, from now on, this family will be happy once more, " My father ensures his words.   
  
"Alright, you better keep your word, " I spoke on seriousness.   
  
"I promise, son. But you're still grounded."  My dad reminds me.   
  
"What?! Common dad, do you really want to ruin everything now?" I tried to persuade him.   
  
There was a pause. He didn't speak until a few seconds later.   
  
"If you make me a promise, you will not run off again, then I will release your punishment, " My father says.   
  
"Okay, I promise to tell you wherever I'm going from now on, " I assured him.   
  
"Alright then. You are now officially ungrounded, " he says with a soft smile on his face.   
  
"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!" I ruined from cheek to cheek   
  
"You're welcome, son, " My father says with a calm voice.   
  
My dad and I stayed on the sofa, talking and bonding. I can tell he felt truly feel sorry about what has happened over the weeks and I can't forgive him just yet. But he can make it up to me over time, and until then, we have lots to do to make that goal.   
  
I was let free to go to my room. I grabbed my PokéGear from the nightstand and texted Red about the good news. His response wasn't immediate, but not delaying. Red was relieved that my father wasn't hating me anymore. He also was glad to be invited to dinner. As I thought correctly, he couldn't come this night, but tomorrow, he guarantees he'll be there.   
  
The next day arrived and I was excited to have Red meet my family. He doesn't fully know them, especially my dad, so it would be great if they got to know each other.    
  
Dinner time was around the concern and I texted Red to make sure he comes on time; earlier would be fantastic. Red assured himself that he would arrive on time and no need to worry about it. I can trust his word.   
  
My father was busy helping out my mother cook dinner and I was finishing setting up the table. It was almost time to have dinner; the food almost ready and Red should be here any minute now. I'm predicting what will happen once Red comes by.  Will my father be irritated? Or will he be happy and be nice to him? My mother sure is excited and by the look on her face, she couldn't wait either. My dad's facial expression had a mix expression. He was happy but wasn't at ease. Maybe it was the fact that he's still letting my boyfriend in his home.    
  
Around 10 minutes have passed and I heard a knock on the door.   
  
"It's him!" I shout. My parents looked at me because of the sudden noise.   
  
"My he's here early, " my mother says while placing her hand on her check.   
  
I walked out of the kitchen and through the living room. My hand was on the doorknob and turned it to open the door. It was no surprise to who it was.    
  
"Red!" I say, "You came early!" I spoke happily as I wrapped my arms around him to embrace him. "You smell nice... "   
  
"Thank you. I wanted to dress up nicely so that your father doesn't think I'm not good for you, " Red replies and places both of his hand on my cheeks then kisses my head.   
  
"Hehe, " I giggled. I took a short moment to examine what he wore.   
  
His hair was nicely combed and his attire made him look like he was at a wedding...wait a minute... WHAT?! Red wore a tuxedo that had a black Bow Tie under his neck. His black dress pants fit nicely on him. As to why he wore this outfit, I have no clue. But nonetheless, very handsome    
  
"Wow, Red. You've outdone yourself, " I say with amusement.   
  
"Ah well, I wanted to make a good first impression. Your father might judge me on my what I wear. I also did not want to wear my usual clothes, so I went all out, " Red explains himself for his decision.   
  
"I see. Well, better safe than sorry! Come on in!" I say and motioned him the head on inside the home.   
  
 We went through the living room and into the kitchen where my parents were at.   
  
"Mom, Dad, he's here! There person himself, Red!" I introduced him to my parents.   
  
"My, you look wonderful, Red!" My mother says as she went up to him.   
  
"Thank you, Ma'am, " Red bows his head.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Red. It's very exciting to see you in person. I hope you enjoy your stay, " Mom spoke out.   
  
"Yes, of course, " Red responded.   
  
I noticed that my father didn't look at us. He kept on working and didn't bother to glance at us. So I made him by calling him.   
  
"Dad! Meet Red. He's my boyfriend, " I say to his   
attention.   
  
And it did. At first, when I said Red was my boyfriend, he cringed and then looked at us.   
  
"Oh, hello there..." He says.   
  
"Hello." Was Red's short reply.   
  
The two of them just stared at each other, none knowing what to say. Until I stepped in and grabbed Red's hand.   
  
"Alrighty then! We'll come back when dinner is ready! Common Red!" I say as I grabbed on his hand and pulled him out of the situation.   
  
I glanced back at Red who was wondering why I was pulling him so hard and quickly. I just shook my head at him to tell him to not question it. And he just quietly compromised.   
  
We made it inside my room and I closed the door. Red just stares at me with the wondering eyes of his.   
  
"What?" I say to him.   
  
"Nothing, " he says.   
  
"If you're still wondering why I brought you here, it's because I think my father still needs a bit more time to get ready," I explained to him as I walked closer to him.   
  
I sat down on the bed and looked at the wooden floor. Red was coming towards me and then sat down next to me.   
  
"But you know, you look very nice!" I quickly change the subject and looked at him while making eye contact. "you look like you're going to a wedding, Red, " I say smiling at him, unknowing what I said.   
  
I could see his smirk as it drew devilishly on his face. It was that smirk that made me think about my words I've just spoken.   
  
"Ah! Not like that Red!" I scowl at him. Red giggle softly and looked at me with a smile. "But you know, " I started to shuffle closer and sat on Red's lap with my knees resting on the mattress. My eyes locked onto his as my smirk grew. "We haven't done it in a while, " I spoke in a seductive manner. My index finger circling around his chest. "Why not have it now, " I pressed my lips onto his.   
  
 Our lips made contact and I bite on his bottom lip to open them. Red opened them and I inserted my tongue slipped in. Our tongues had brushed together and we kissed passionately.   
  
I put my hands on Red's shoulders and pressed on them to push him to the bed. My butt was on top of crotch and I grew more frisky. I couldn't lie, I was getting aroused and so was Red. The feeling his length poking me was making me feel hornier.   
  
"Gold, " Red spoke as soon as he broke from the kiss. "We should stop, " He says as he stares at me with those crimson eyes.   
  
"Aww, common Red. Don't you want to have fun?" I asked smirking and kissing his lips.   
  
"No,"   
  
"Why?~" I whined   
  
"Because your parents are here. I don't want your father to come in catching us doing it. It will be a bad first impression, " Red explains as he sits up and holds me from my back so I won't fall.   
  
"Bullshit, you had sex with me when we barely knew each other. Now you're concerned about everything? For all you know, I could’ve had a disease," I growled at him in an argument.   
  
"Gold, please. What would your father do if he caught us in the act?" He says with his eyebrows furrowed.   
  
I sighed as I had a good idea what will happen. He'll just explode and forbid me to see him and from dating altogether. He'll put 24/7 surveillance on me. That will be the last interaction I'll have with Red before I turned 18 and go do whatever I want.   
  
"You're right...I'm sorry for acting that way, Red." I apologized to Red.   
  
"It's okay. You tend to get carried away with this kind of stuff. But I'm glad that I do have your consent when we do it, " Red smiled and pecked my lips with his.   
  
I giggled and nodded.   
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. A voice was heard passed the door yet it was muffled.   
  
"Ethan, Red, dinner is ready. Come done and join us, " I hear my mother calling for us to come down.   
  
"Oh! We'll be right there mother!" I informed her.   
  
"And you wanted to have sex, " Red teased me.   
  
"Don't test me, Red," I warned, him.   
  
"Okay, let's go eat then, " Red says as he let me get up from his lap and stand up with him.   
  
We walked out of my room and closed the door. Red fixed his attire as we walked through the hallway since it was a bit messy from my attempt, but I helped him fix it. Soon, we made it to the dinner table.   
  
There they were. My mother and father, sitting in their seats, waiting for us to join them. As soon as we entered, their heads rose up and caught sight of us.   
  
"Welcome back. Please, join us you two, " my mother says with a smile on her face.   
  
Red and I sat down across from each other and my parents to the side of us.   
  
"So, Red, I want to know more about you. How did you meet my son?" She asked.   
  
"Well, he found me first, " Red says.   
  
"How so?"    
  
"Well, he climbed all the way to the top to find me training. After that, we become friends and soon boyfriends, " Red explains.   
  
"That's right! And I'm glad I went up there. I couldn't be happier than I am now!" I started.   
  
"Why do you like my son?" My father asked in a serious tone.   
  
Red glance at him then responded.   
  
"I don't like him. I love him. Gold made me feel special inside. He would also make me happy and smile just by him being around and talking to me.  Gold us always helpful and would do his best at helping others. I like that about him. Mr. Heart and Mrs. Heart, you have raised a great child. I'm happy that I get to have him," Red's smiles and then looks towards me.   
  
"How sweet, Red. We did do have a helpful cheery son. We are so proud of him, " My mom says.   
  
"Hehe, " I could on giggle from this attention I'm getting.   
  
"Hmph, yes. We do have a great son." My dad spoke.   
  
"Well, I am pretty great. Aren't I?" I smile widely.   
  
I saw Red smile at my direction.   
  
"How much do you love our son? Have you been treating him well?" My father asks as he is protective of me.   
  
"I wouldn't give him up for anything. He means so much to me and I couldn't do anything to harm him,"   
  
Red was a charmer right now. Saying these nice and wonderful things about me. He is making me blush right now and I love it.   
  
"Very well then. I have made my decision. You, Red, I trust in you. Promise me you'll take great care of my son and show him love, Red, " My father says as gives Red his trust.   
  
"Yes, I'll promise you. Nothing horrible will happen to him, " Red assures him.   
  
"Excellent, Red, I put my trust in you. You seem older than my son. How old are you?" My father asks while taking a sip from his glass of water.   
  
"I'm 17," Red simply.   
  
As soon as Red answered, my father, chocked on his water.   
  
"S-Seventeen? Umm, that's just a mere three-year difference; no big deal." Dad spoke with a nervous voice.   
  
"Sure it isn't!" I say in a cheery tone.   
  
My dad sighed, "Very well..."   
  
The rest of the evening went well. We talked and laughed and shared our thoughts and feelings with each other. My dad was now officially on board with being together with Red. I was happy that he finally came around.   
  
At last, it was time for Red to go home as dinner ended time ended. My family was happy to meet him and hope to see Red once more.   
  
"Well, this is goodbye Red, " I say once we were alone outside.   
  
"I want to see you again soon, " Red says as he ruffles my hair.   
  
"Mm...Yeah! I can't wait to see what's gonna happen from here on, " I speak with a wide grin on my face.   
  
"Come here, " Red says as he pulls me by the waist and locks his lips onto mine.   
  
After which I gazed into his beautiful crimson eyes and smiled.   
  
He talked for a bit before he decided to go back home. I said and waved goodbye as he added into the forest. His footsteps grew faint overtime as his shadow left my sight. Nothing more can be seen now of him so I went back inside where I hugged my father for being a good sport tonight. After, I headed to take a nice warm shower and slept the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos! Much appreciated! So that was a long one. 3k+ words. Wow. I didn’t want to make them separate chapters since I wanted to end this fanfic on an even number of chapter. And yes, next chapter, Chapter 20, is the last and final part in this story.
> 
> I had many writer’s block at certain parts and they may show from the lack of details and writing. But hey, I’m always improving and getting over them quicker every time.
> 
> Also, I can’t finish this FanFiction after that tease with Red and Gold in his room. Next chapter will include smut so you have been warned now. Though you’ll have to read it anyways since it’s the conclusion. 
> 
> Until next time adios, as they say in Spanish!


End file.
